Heaven for the Fallen Tributes
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: What happens to the tributes once they die in the Hunger Games? They head up to heaven where each day is something new. Follow your favorite deceased tributes as they explore the world beyond and get to know who is a friend and who is a foe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I hope you guys didn't miss me too much in my not-writing spree. I decided to write a super long story for my amazing readers of my other stories. This will really just be a collection of one-shots of what I imagine happening to the dead tributes of the 74th Hunger Games while they are in heaven. I will sort of being flipping through different POVs throughout the story. Even chapter will be from only one person's POV though. The first few chapters will be sort if mumbo jumbo of each arrival. With that, welcome my my story's first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: How owns the Hunger Games? Suzanne Collins, not me. Any other things you recognize aren't owned by me as well. **

Chapter 1 - Welcome Glimmer

Glimmer POV

I wake up and see nothing but white. I don't remember much, but I do remember hearing the buzzing of Tracker Jackers as they stunk me to my death. I look around trying to figure out where I am. It din't take me long to notice the giant gold sign over a toll booth. The sign said 'The Gates of Heaven.'

"Crap," I muttered as soon as I realized I was dead. I pushed myself to my feet and walked to the booth.

The attendant looked up at me. "Welcome to heaven Glimmer."

I blinked. He had a pad he was working on. It had a black front and a silver back. He stared at me.

"I guess, you're already calmer than most people at this point, so I guess I should start my speech. My name is Remy by the way. I'm the gate keeper," He cleared his throat. "Heaven has been a place for many death for centuries. Peaceful or not, many people have came to heaven to spent eternity with happiness, family, and friends. But years ago, the Capital started forcing young people into one of their evil games where 24 entered, but only one came out. Heaven was disgusted so they made a plan. They would add an extra gate for the fallen tribute of the games, each year having their own street. Basically a community for each year's fallen to relax. Eventually, Heaven found they were making gates only for the tributes. Now there is a variety of places for Panem's fallen to enjoy. Now I have some simple guidelines. Do you understand up to this point?" I nodded so he started with the guidelines. "Number one, I feel myself constantly repeating this rule to offenders, no violence towards others. Number two, don't be afraid to ask to visit other places. Travel in unlimited. Number three, respect Heaven. This place is giving so much to you so don`t hurt it. That is really all the guidelines. Any questions, don't be afraid to ask the attendant at your gate or myself. Have a lovely time."

I entered my gate and looked around. It was beautiful. Suddenly, I envied the people who died in the bloodbath. It's amazing here.

"Glimmer?" a voice asked.

I looked at the person and nodded. This person was not like elf-like Remy. This was a girl. Tight red ringlets and grayish eyes. She stood up. I could tell she was a teenager. Not a hunger games tribute teenager, but a teenager who died before the Hunger Games had even been started.

"I'm the attendant for this area. My name is Tala. And before you question me about it like other fallen tributes, Tala does have a dark meaning but I do not fit that name."

I smiled. I could tell I was going to like Tala. She showed me the way to a huge golf cart train that had room for probably 16 people. She got is the driver's spot and I sat down on the first add on right behind Tala. She pulled onto the 74th street. She had pulled into the driveway of the first house It was amazing. My dream house. I saw my name written in cursive on a gold name plate beside the door. Was this actually my house?

Tala got off the cart ans started walking towards the house. I hopped off and ran after her. She was on the door step when I caught up to her. She turned to me and handed me a key ring with a single silver key on it. There was also a little identification tag saying who this key belonged to. It was white except for my name which was written in pink glitter.

"The house is yours. Just so you know, the key is for your house AND your car which is parked in the is a cell phone on your counter. It already has numbers programmed into it, but as people die, if you want, you can add their numbers into your phone. People who are already deceased you don't have to worry about. We add those in but you are welcome to delete any out of your phone at any time. My number is in the phone so if you have any questions, just call me," Tala giggled as she headed to her golf cart. I wove as she drove away.

I looked down the street. I saw Marvel's dream house followed by what I believe is Clove's dream house and then what I think in Cato's dream house. I kept looking. I saw the houses of tributes who's names I don't know. I sighed as I turned to my house. I unlocked the door and went inside. The house was stunning. I explored the house for an hour before I remembered the phone. I dashed to the countered where I saw an iPhone waiting for my in a pink rhinestone case. I was in awe. I picked it up to see I already have a text I looked and saw it was from someone named Cecelia.

"Welcome to Heaven. Come over once you get this message. I'm not the only one who wants to actually meet you without you having to fight with us later. LOL," I read aloud.

I looked up. I didn't know who Cecelia was. But I guess she has already been killed and wants to be my friend. I grab a coral colored purse before I run out the door. Inside was essentials. Lotion, lip balm, wallet, stuff like that I lock my door with my keys then I throw them in my purse as well. I pull my phone out of my pocket and look at the message again. I start debating whether or not I go now. I don't know Cecelia, I don't know who else in there. I sigh as I throw my phone in my purse as well. I start walking down the block. I stop when I see a name place that said 'Cecelia' on it. I look and realize who Cecelia is. The district four female tribute. I walk to the door and knock.

"Just a minute!" someone calls from inside.

The door opens I recognize Cecelia instantly. I knew the face, I just didn't know the name. She smiles as she guides me inside. I realize I must of been popular among the female tributes because all the dead one's were there. The girl from three, Cecelia from four, the girls from six to ten. I smiled as Cecelia offered me a seat on the couch. I talked and laughed with these girls until district 8's phone went off. She pulled in out of her pockets and then sighed.

"My stupid district partner again. He almost burned his house down, again. Anyone want to come along?" She said as she pushed herself to her feet. The girls from districts 6, 7, 9, and 10 nodded.

"This will be a big job," district 7 joked. She hugged Cecelia. "We'll talk to you later. Bye!"

I heard a melody of byes until all the girls had left. The girl from three sank to the floor. "Finally," she joked.

Cecelia threw a pillow at her. "Don't be rude Raquel!"

I giggled which gave me a pillow shoved into my face by Cecelia. I pushed the pillow into Cecelia's face as I turned to Raquel.

"Raquel, huh? No offence but that seems like a district two name," I laughed as Cecelia shoved the pillow back into my face.

I ripped the pillow out of Cecelia hands and whipped it into the kitchen. Raquel laughed as she stood.

"Probably would fit a district two kid better but my parents suck at naming. Cecelia, I got to go. Text me," Raquel smirked as she dashed out the door.

"I guess I should head out too. Thanks for having me over," I said as I pushed myself to my feet.

"Any time. Text me later," She replied as she went to grab the pillow I had threw into the kitchen.

"Bye," I said as I headed out the door.

I let myself into my house then collapsed on the couch. All in all, my first day has been great.

**I know this was a pretty lame chapter, but once every makes in to heaven, the story will pick up. I promise. Until then, The Other Katniss Everdeen out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Alright, I'm here. I think you all deserve a second chapter. I hope you enjoy it. This is a short note but It's late so I don't know why I'm writing this. I had a long day and it's getting late. Here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games and it's characters.**

Chapter 2 - There's More Coming

Marvel POV

I wake up. I see that I'm in heaven so I just lay back down. It isn't long until I feel something fall on my stomach. I think it's a person. I look and see Rue. I push her to her feet and stand up. We go to the gate and get a long speech by what I think is an elf named Remy. As soon as we're done with the speech, we enter the gate. We see Glimmer standing there. She waves at us. We walk over to her as a ginger with grey eyes tossed her two key rings.

"Hey Glimmer," I say as I pull her into a hug.

"Hi Marvel," she replied as she leaned over to look at Rue. "I don't think we have been properly introduced. I'm Glimmer. What's your name?"

Rue laughed and looked at Glimmer. "My name is Rue. It's nice to meet you."

"Okay now that that's over with, get in. That girl is Tala, and she is the attendant. She said I can show you your houses.

Glimmer led us to her car. I slipped into the passenger seat and Rue jumped into the back. We drove to the 74th street. We decided to drop Rue of first. Glimmer passed a key ring with a white tag with Rue written on it yellow with a little Rue flower on the 'R' top corner. It had a single silver key attached to it. We got to her and saw a huge tree house.

"What the-" Glimmer started.

We thought something was stupid but Glimmer pointed and something by the door. It was a gold engraved name plate. It said 'Rue' in curvy printing.

"I love it!" Rue screamed and she dashed to her house.

Glimmer got out and followed her. I followed Glimmer.

"Rue!" Glimmer called as Rue turned to face us. "You didn't let me give you Tala's speech. You are allowed to explore the house. There is a phone on the counter for you to use with preprogrammed numbers, text me so I have yours, just a note. And that key is for the house and whatever they gave you to drive around. I'm hoping a golf cart."

Rue laughed and thanked Glimmer then ran into her tree house. I dragged Glimmer back to her car and we started driving to my house.

"I learned from my mistake. I giving you the speech before your keys. The key is for the house and your vehicle. There is a phone on the counter, text my number so I have yours and go ahead and explore the house," Glimmer stated as she dropped my keys into my hand.

I saw my tag as I hopped out of my car. It had 'Marvel' written in bubble letters. Inside the bubble letters is a blue plaid pattern. I oped the house and I went straight for the phone. I saw an iPhone with a blue plaid case. I smirked and saw a text from Will on my phone. It said 'Sup Bro?' I laughed and texted Will back. 'Not much, missing Clove already. Wbu?' I could almost hear Will's laugh from a few doors down. I sent him a second text. 'You should come over.'

I checked over my house quickly then laid on my couch. It wasn't long until I heard my doorbell ring. I sat up and yelled at the door.

"It's open!"

Will slipped in and we had a close to two hour conversation until my phone started buzzing. It was Glimmer.

'Dipstick! I had top get your number from Rue! I am about to hurt you!'

I looked at Will. "You need to go. Glimmer is about to come and hurt me so if you aren't gone, you might suffer too!"

Will dashed out the door call a good bye.

So far heaven's great.

**There is chapter two. Review, favorite and follow! Talk to you later! :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'm here! Don't have a cow! I'm kidding, I'm here with chapter 3. I don't feel like writing a long Author's note because I have only an hour to write. (I'm in class and I get a free class) So here is my next chapter. Also, as I would normally write from the new deceased tribute's POV, I wrote this from someone else's POV because, well you'll find out shortly**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any parts of the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 3 - One More to Join

Glimmer POV

"Any new tributes?" Marvel asked as he hopped over the back of the couch.

"Come in," I said looking at Marvel. He just appeared out of thin air.

"Sowwy Gwimmer," Marvel said like a 3-year old.

"Well there is a feast and Clove and Cato are going just to kill fire girl," I stated turning my eyes in the direction of my plasma screen.

Marvel looked at the screen just as Clove tackled Katniss. We watched as Clove started taunting Katniss about Rue. My phone buzzed, it was Rue 'Why is Clove talking about me?' I rolled my eyes and texted her back. 'You'll see, she's Clove.'

Marvel started yelling at the screen like Clove could hear him. " CLOVE! THRESH IS BEHIND YOU! WATCH OUT!"

I smacked Marvel. "She can't here you dipstick!"

We watched until Clove died. We decided to go pick her up. We arrived at the gate as Clove was getting her speech finished.

"Who's that?" Marvel asked as he pointed to someone we never noticed.

He was probably the same age as Clove. He had her raven hair and dark emerald eyes. His skin is pale with light freckles. He looked like a male Clove.

"A male Clove?" I guessed.

as soon as Clove's speech was done, the boybattacked Clove to the ground. We heard Remy yelling at the boy!

"Jett! How many times do you need to reminded that violence isn't allowed in Heaven?"

"Wait," Clove said knocking 'Jett' underneath her. "Jett?" she asked. " As in my dead twin?"

"Yes, as in your dead twin Jett," Jett smiled.

She smiled and pulled Jett to his feet and hugged him. He hugged her right back. I looked at Marvel who's cheeks were bright red. I smacked hiM on the shoulder.

"Jett isn't more compitition, he is her twin. They can't date," I reminded him.

He took a deep breath. We called Clove's name and she looked at us. She pulled Jett with her as she walked over to us.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"Hey Clove," Marvel and I said in union.

"This is my twin, Jett. He died when we were born," Clove explained as Jett waved to us.

We grabbed Clove and Jett's hands and dragged them to Glimmer's car. Jett and Clove hopped in the back seat and Marvel slipped into the passenger seat. I tossed Clove a set of keys. Her tag had her name in an amazing purple with the L being a knife instead on a letter.

"Tala speech time, dibs saying it!" Marvel yelled.

I pouted but let him say it.

"The key is for your house and vehicle, there is a cell phone on your counter for you, and you are free to explore," Marvel giggled.

We arrived at Clove's dream house and we all went in with her. She went straight for the phone. Her case was stunning. It had the same purple of her tag with silver and and gold swirls.

"Jett. Cell number. Now," Clove said.

Jett pulled Clove's phone straight out of her hand and started typing like mad in the key pad. She smiled when her phone was handed back to her. She pulled Jett into a hug as marvel's phone buzzed. He laughed and showed me the text. It was from Will.

_That boy with Clove. Who was he? Do I need to continue fighting for Clove or what?_

Marvel smirked and typed a reply. He showed to me before sending. I loved the text.

_Her twin who died. And give up! Clove is too haughty for you. It's me or Cato. Clove's too good for a district three kid!_

I noticed Jett looking at us weirdly. He scooped Clove up onto his back and carried her up the stairs. Probably to be an overprotective brother against everyone. I wrapped an arm around Glimmer and hugged her. She hugged me back but we pulled away once Clove and Jett returned. She instantly pulled away once Clove looked at us. She had a huge smirk on her face.

"Is there something your not telling me?" she laughed.

"No, we are just really happy," I responded quickly.

"So, Clove. When are you going to cook for us?" Jett asked.

"Clove is not allowed to cook. We don't trust her with fire!" Marvel interjected.

"Jett?" Clove asked.

"I have been stalking you in spirit form since we would be three," Jett stated.

"Not even going to try top deny it," I giggled.

Clove turned and walked into her kitchen. We gave her one hour and she came out with an amazing dish none of us knew what it was. We were all nervous but the dish, whatever it was, was amazing. The only thing that concerned us was even Clove didn't know what it was called. It was delicious. We all just talked and laughed until my phone started ringing. I looked. I have five missed texts from Cecelia and now she was calling. I walked out of the room and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Glimmer! I've been trying to get a hold of you from the past half hour. Where are you?"

"Clove's house. She just died. Marvel and I are here now. Why were you looking for me?"

The other end of the phone went dead. "Hello? Cecelia?"

I hung up and went back to the living room.

"Clove, Cecelia might be coming over. And she might be bring Raquel," I warned Clove.

"Who and who?" Clove asked.

"Cecelia is the district four girl and Raquel is the district three girl," I explained.

Clove rolled her eyes. "Explain to me why we are trying to be friends with people from low-life districts."

"We are going to be here for eternity. I think we should be friends with as many people as possible."

Clove agreed as phone buzzed.

"New message from, Will. Oh this is a forwarded message that was sent to him by Marvel."

Marvel's eyes widen as Clove's jaw dropped. She took a handful of the food on her plate and threw it at Marvel. "I am not haughty! And I could drop to district three to date someone if I wanted!"

Marvel threw a handful of food at Clove but she ducked and it hit Jett. That turned the house into a full on food fight. There was food everywhere, on the walls, the roof, the furniture, and on everyone. The door slowly opened and we heard two girls laughing. We turned to see Cecelia and Raquel laughing.

Well, heaven just got a lot more interesting because Clove finally showed up. I don't know what will happen next.

**Alright, I'm done chapter three. I'm debating on doing the day Foxface and Thresh came to heaven or whether to just skip to when Cato came to heaven. what do you think? Foxface and Thresh or Cato? Tell me in reviews. And if you like my story, review, favorite and follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: First off, thank you to Clovelyshannonigans for being a huge supporter of my story. You are amazing! Now for my regular note. I'm skipping to when Cato joins heaven because I only had one vote and it was for Cato's appearance. With that, I welcome you to read the forth chapter of my book.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. Enough said.**

Chapter 4 - The Final to Join

Cato POV

I wake up and look at what is ahead of me. I see pure white and a golden gate. I was dead and in heaven. I was the last to die. I pushed myself up to my feet and walked up to an elf in some sort of booth. I had to listen to a big boring speech. I turned to where I was supposed to enter and I pushed my way in. I saw another booth so I walked up to it. Inside was a ginger with grey eyes. She was reading a book and she didn't notice me. I cleared my throat and the girl looked up.

"Cato?" she asked with a smirk.

I nodded and she pointed at something behind me. I turned and saw a car with Marvel leaning against the side, Glimmer against the hood, and Clove sitting on the roof. I wove as Clove whipped something at my face. I caught it and saw it was a key ring with one key attached to it. I also saw a white tag with Cato written on it in blood red with a weird sword that was shaped like a T in place of the T in my name. I walked over to the car and lifted Clove off the roof over my shoulder. She was my best friend. I missed her.

"Get in," Glimmer said to me.

I set Clove down as Marvel and her slipped into the back seat. Glimmer was the driver and I sat passenger. Clove covered Marvel's mouth and started talking.

"Marvel won the contest but I called dibs to tell you what's new. the key is for your house and car. You are free to explore your house, and there is a cell phone on the counter for you to use," Clove said quickly.

Marvel pushed her hand away and gave her tazers. She gave his tazers back.

Glimmer barked at them. "Guys! Calm down or I will pull over and you guys will walk back!"

Clove rolled her eyes and Marvel awkwardly tried to disappear into the door. I didn't work until his door popped open and, since he wasn't wearing a seat belt, he fell out of the door. Glimmer slammed on the brakes and Clove and I dashed out. Glimmer followed. we ran to Marvel's side and I pulled him up by one arm. I laughed.

"My first fifteen minutes in heaven and I already need to help someone who was in a car crash. Smooth move Marvel," I said with a smirk.

We all got back in Glimmer's car. We drove the the 74th street and pulled up to my dream house. At first, I thought this was a cruel joke being pulled on me, but I saw a golden name plate by the door with 'Cato carved into it.

"Here is your house Cato. We would love to join you in exploring your new house but I have something I need to do and I decided to drag Clove and Marvel with me," Glimmer giggled.

I hopped out of the car and I saw Clove hop into the front seat. Everyone wove as they took off. I went and unlocked my house. I was so curious about what they were doing. I grabbed my phone and looked for someone I knew and wanted to talk to. I saw no one so I threw the phone over my shoulder onto the couch. I explored my house for a bit until I found the gym. I grabbed a sword and started attacking dummies. I didn't care if I was dead, I needed to work out. I couldn't go back to the pills I took when I stopped working out for a while. My body couldn't deal without the constant exercise break so I had to take medication until I could start exercising again.

I shook my head and hung the sword I was using on the special wall hanger. Maybe since I was dead, if I stopped exercising, I wouldn't need the medication. Or maybe I just need to relax my body a little more every day so I am able to exercise less and less until I don't need to exercise everyday.

I ran upstairs and I saw a text from Marvel. I could tell this text wasn't meant for me by the way it started.

_Cecelia, where are you? Glimmer is freaking out. Not many people know about this so you need to be here to help._

I rolled my eyes. Who's Cecelia. Is her name right next to mine in Marvel's contacts or is Marvel just that stupid to text me instead of Cecelia.

_My name is Cato, not Cecelia. Wait who is Cecelia? _I texted Marvel back.

I didn't here from Marvel after that so I decided to go for a walk. I walked down the street to learn a few names. I said the names out loud as I walked down the street.

"Raquel, Will, Cecelia, oh, that's Cecelia! Back to my neighbors. Jonah," I cut myself off as I kicked a key ring.

I picked up the ring and looked at the tag. On it, in goldish bronze, it read 'Flint' in soft printing.

I walked down the block until I came to a house with a Flint name tag. I realized this was the district eight girl. I walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and a girl came out looking at her phone. She looked up at me questioningly and kind of scared. I held out the keys am her face and shoulders dropped.

"I lost my keys already? I guess I would loose my head if it wasn't attached to my shoulders," she sighed.

I dropped the keys into her palm and started walking away. She called thanks and I heard her door shut. I walked to the house and tried to make note of a few names. I didn't remember really any but the name Desiree. I didn't know her district but the name stuck to a face. I saw her face, I heard her name but the name and the face together were fuzzy. I looked at the house I was at and saw the name tag that read 'Marvel' on it. I realized I walked right by my house. I turned and dashed to my house and dropped face down on my couch.

Whatever was going on, whatever was happening, I need to know. I realized I was laying on my phone. I looked and saw my case was silver but over the top two thirds, It was a 3-D drip effect in blood red. I put my phone on the coffee table and tried to relax. I just couldn't.

Not knowing what was going on was eating me inside.

**Well there it is, chapter four and everyone is in heaven. I will try to pick up the story line with a bit of excitement. I hope you like my fanfiction. Please review, favorite and follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Bored out of my mind. So I decided to write a new chapter. The first day after everyone arrived heaven. I hope you like it. You'll all be let in on what I was talking about in my last chapter, (what was going on with Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, Cecelia and possibly others) the thing Cato was cut out of. Everyone will finally be brought in on the plan. I realize I'm just rambling on now so here is chapter five.**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins, not me.**

Chapter 5 - The Secret

Clove POV

I can't do this. I feel like I'm going to spill the beans to Cato. He's my best friend. How can I keep a secret like this from Cato? I roll onto my side. I'm lying in bed wanting to talk to someone. I call Cato.

"Hey Clove. What's on your mind?"

"Just wanting to talk to someone."

"What do you want to talk about?"

I take a deep breath and realize I'm about to tell Cato about the plan. I turn my phone off then back on. To Cato, it will seem like my phone died. I texted Glimmer.

_The plan is tonight, right?_

She replied almost instantly.

_Ya, why?_

I took a deep breath.

_I need to tell Cato._

I'm in charge of leaving invites under everyone's doors. At around noon, I'm sneaking around and ditching invites at everyone's houses. I was told to put invites in everyone's houses because no body needs who was involved and who wasn't. I roll over and look at my clock. It was 11:37. I shot up. I needed comfortable clothes so I could run as quickly as possible. I pulled on some black tight yoga pants and a loose grey t-shirt. I slipped on some white runners with gold stripes and white laces. I tied my dark hair back into a slick pony tail.

I started by dropping off invites at everyone who was involved houses. I then snuck down the road slipping invites in everyone's houses under the door. I started at Thresh's and moved until Cato's house. Once I was about to walk in to my house, I dropped something invented for getting people's attention. It was like a flash bomb. I tossed it down the road to about the middle of the row of houses. The flash went off and everyone on the block ran outside. Of course, when we all turned, we saw the invite on the floor. I smiled. The invite looked perfect. Well, it was designed by the perfectionist Glimmer. I walked in my house, invite in hand, and flopped on my couch. The invite was on little violet paper with a dark purple cloud border. The writing was beautiful too. It read _Welcome to Heaven Dance. _The information was, who was invited, the 74th games tributes, when, tonight at seven, and where, the main hall in the heaven gate. Another thing Glimmer added was that dates were not allowed. I laughed at that because no body knew Glimmer and I were in charge of hosting parts of the dance. Glimmer volunteered us with even getting my consent. I was so excited for tonight. Glimmer and I texted all the girls to get together and get ready for the dance.

...

It was about 6 when we started getting ready for the dance. We all showed up in our dresses. I showed up early in a light blue strapless cocktail dress with a gold and silver striped sequin top piece. I knocked and Glimmer pulled her door open as quickly as possible and dragged me in. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"In my defense, I don't want the guys to see us girls before we are at the dance," she said flipping her natural curls over her shoulder. She was in a short, tight, dress in multiple shades of coral.

All the girls showed up quickly. Glimmer had curled my hair into tight curls and did my eyes up in multiple shades of blue. She put midnight blue eyeliner on the edge of my eyes. She gave me black mascara. I had on brownish pink blush with gold flecks. For lipstick, I had on red tinted lip balm with dark pink lip gloss with golf sparkles. Glimmer had straightened her hair and had on only pink makeup minus the mascara which was black. She suddenly showed up with 11 shoe boxes. She handed everyone a shoe box. I opened mine to find four inch stilettos in light blue with multiple different shades of blue accents with diamond accents. Everyone pulled their shoes on and we headed to the dance.

...

We arrived at the dance where Glimmer and I snuck off. We went backstage. Glimmer and I each had two dress bags thrown at us. One was empty the other contained dresses with matching shoes.

"Just go put what your wearing now in the dress bags. We will have them dropped off at you houses," the male attendant said.

"These dresses are yours to keep after tonight for being such great helps," a female attendant added with a flip of her caramel-colored locks.

Glimmer and I changed into the dresses they had given us. They were similar but not quite close to the same. They were both soft, flowy, strapless dresses that came to about the knee. Glimmer's skirt was white and mine was black. The top bodice piece on Glimmer's was ivory with rainbow print zebra on it, while mine was rainbow with black leopard over it. At each of our waists, the was a cluster of diamonds that I assumed was supposed to be shaped like a flower. Glimmer's heels were white with rainbow zebra pints, while mine were black with rainbow leopard print. They left our hair and makeup as it was and we were told to wait where we were while the female attendant started her welcoming speech. She blew an air horn to get everyone's attention then started talking.

"Welcome to heaven everyone! This dance is just our way to say that. Once it was down to the final four, the preparation for this dance started. I had seven wonderful past tributes helping me and my partner start the dance prep. I would like to acknowledge them now. My helpers were Marvel, Raquel, Cecelia, Annie, Rue and your two host for the evening. One was my main helper and she picked who she wanted to be her partner. With that, your final two helpers and hosts for tonight, Glimmer and Clove!"

That was our cue. We walked out on the stage together and walked to the mic. The female had disappeared so it was just Glimmer and I on the stage.

"Welcome everyone!" Glimmer screamed into the microphone. "Tonight is just a night of fun and friends. Dates were not required and you'll see why later. With that, I want to turn the mic to my co-host, Clove." Everyone clapped including Glimmer. I looked at the mic and said exactly what I was thinking.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say so let the party begin!"

Glimmer and I exited the stage. We went into the crowd and danced until Glimmer made the first announcement.

"Hey everyone. First party dance game, LIMBO! Cato, Thresh, grab that bar behind you and lets LIMBO!"

Everyone took turns going under the bar until there was three of us left. Rue, Jonah, and me. the twelve year olds and me. This was getting down to the wire. We kept going until Jonah slipped. He was out. It ended with Rue and me. I decided to let Rue win. I walked up to the bar, lifted it off the pedestals and walked around setting the bar back where it was. Rue won the tittle of ultimate best limbo-er. We continued dancing until halfway through the dance. I had to make this announcement alone. I grabbed the mic.

"People, it's time for another game. I know we haven't played this since we were three, but lets play it again! Musical chairs. I don't know what to add on so let's start!"

Chairs were set up and one by one, people lost out. It was down to Cato and I. I knew how to win this because I could tug on Cato's heart strings. As the music stopped, I fell to the ground and grabbed my ankle. I made it look like I tripped. Cato freaked out because he cares about me.

"Clove! Are you okay? Give me your hand. I'll help you up and if we need to, to the hospital," he looked ready to cry as he held out a hand.

I grabbed it and pulled him to the ground. I jumped up and into the chair. I pointed to myself and said 'Win.' Cato looked shocked.

"You tricked me!"

"You fell for it. Literally!"

I got up and we decided to do more dancing. It came to announcement time once again. This time, Glimmer and I said this one together, all at the same time.

"Everybody shut up! We're going to tell you why we said no dates. It's time for snowball! Girls on one half, boy on the other. The starters are-" I was cut off by Glimmer covering my mouth. She had to do this. I knew it from the second she said the starting couple. "Clove and Will!"

We did snowball I grabbed Cato and Will grabbed Raquel after the first snowball. it kept going until everyone was picked. As soon as everyone was picked we broke up and just danced randomly. At the end of the dance, there were limos here to take everyone home. I nearly fell asleep in the back of the limo. Tonight was a great way for the the dead tributes to get to know each other a little bit.

All in all, tonight was perfect.

**What did you think of chapter five? Like it? I hope! Please review, favorite and follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Since I'm avoiding my brother's baseball game, I thought it was fair to update another chapter. This is a month into living in heaven so the tributes are celebrating their one month anniversary. I have no idea how to continue this note. So here is chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.**

Chapter 6 - The Anniversary

Rue POV

"Anyone know what tomorrow is?" I asked. I was so excited.

"Um, the one month anniversary of when we all arrived in heaven?" Jonah asked as he tossed me the football.

I smiled. I knew Jonah would know. The only two tributes that are twelve. The district four male and the district eleven female. He was my best friend. I liked him as a friend but I wanted us to be more. I would tell him but I was scared I would freak him out. I shook my head back to reality.

"Exactly so what are we going to do as a group?" I giggled.

"Visit a district four beach for the week?" Cecelia asked.

That wasn't a bad idea. But Desiree had a different idea. **(A/N Desiree is the name I gave Foxface)**

"I don't know. I can't swim," Desiree argued.

"So when you and I went swimming at the pool, and you were swimming, what are you talking about now?" Flint argued.

Desiree slumped in the chair. She looked sheepish. After an hour of debating, the district four vacation won. We were heading out in the morning at five so everyone needed to be ready . Cecelia called ahead and booked a bus for us to take. Everyone was going so we needed a bus.

I was so excited.

...

Five AM. Oh my god. I can't believe I agreed to this. I heard knocking at my door. I opened it to see Thresh waiting for me. He picked up my yellow suitcase and we walked to Glimmer's place where the bus was waiting. We all hopped on the bus. I sat in the front and used my bag as a pillow. Cecelia has also booked a driver. I fell asleep but I felt someone shaking me awake. I rolled over and saw Jonah shaking me.

"We're here," his soft voice told me.

I looked out the window. I saw all the older kids out there so I grabbed my bag and followed Jonah off the bus. We had a week to goof off. I ran into the house first and ran to pick a room. I saw 22 rooms. I went to the end of the hall and I found a room with a bunk bed style bed over a dresser/desk. I called dibs and left my bag on the desk. I saw white board makers in a can on the desk. I looked at the door I left open. I saw a white board in the door. I grabbed a bright orange marker and wrote Rue on the board. I want this room. I saw everyone else come up the stairs and claim a room. Jonah rook the room across from mine. It was exactly the same minus the fact that him walls were blue and mine were yellow. I was so excited for a week.

...

It was our final night in district four. What we didn't do in district four was so minimal. We did just about everything. The only thing we didn't do was a huge beach bonfire, which we were doing tonight. I was playing frisbee with Jonah until I heard Will yelling for us. There was a huge bonfire happening. Jonah and Cecelia were the only ones who knew what to do at bonfires so they were in charge. We decided to do truth or dare.

Clove started. "Cato! Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Cato said quickly. I could tell he was scared of a dare from Clove.

"Okay, have you ever had a crush on Siren before?"

He looked sheepish. "Yes."

Glimmer asked "Who's Siren?"

"A girl that always stalked Cato when he was 13."

"Alright, um Wi-Flint, truth or dare?"

"I'll take a dare," Flint smirked.

"Okay, I dare you to let us bury you in the sand and you have to stay there for 20 minutes."

Flint looked at the sand then turned to Cato. "Dare accepted."

We had went around for probably 45 minutes. Clove looked irritated. It was on Cato so he asked Clove "Truth or Dare?"

Clove looked at him. She smirked before responding. "Truth and dare."

"Okay Clove, truth, can you still do acrobatics?"

Clove laughed before walking away and doing a back flip. "Oh course!"

Cato crossed his arms. "Okay, go do a back flip off the dock into the water."

Clove looked at Cato before pulling off her white tank top and Black short shorts reveling a black and white striped bikini. She ditched her matching slip flops and started walking towards the dock. Glimmer started following Clove out on the deck while the rest of us just went on the water's edge.

She started taunting Clove. "I bet you couldn't do a double back flip."

I snapped at Glimmer. "Don't Glimmer."

"No," she barked back.

Clove was just about to flip when Glimmer yelled double and she hit her head on the end of the dock. Cecelia pushed past everyone and dragged Clove out of the water. She was knocked unconscious. Cecelia yelled at Jonah and me to run and call and an ambulance. Jonah and I rushed to the house and dialed 911. An ambulance arrived quickly. Cato, Glimmer and Marvel went with Clove to the hospital. The rest of us packed up and we went in the bus back to the street we lived. We all went to our houses. I just finished unpacking and collapsed on my couch when my door bell rang. I sat up and yelled it's open before laying back down. Jonah hopped over the back of my couch and laughed at me.

"Cute Rue, real cute." I could tell he was talking about my weird position.

I sat up normal and pulled out my phone. I saw I had a text from Jonah. It said 'I'm coming over. I want to see those pictures you took this week.' I opened my pictures app and showed him the 473 pictures I took this past week. I couldn't take my mind off Clove though. I hope she is okay. Nothing serious. But I was happy about one thing.

I think Jonah and I are progressing past the friend stage.

**I freaking even myself out. I haven't decided Clove's status for how bad her injury is but I'm going to try to decide for the next chapter. I will update as soon as I decide Clove's status. What are you thinking so far. Like it? Suggestions for improvement or other chapters? Please review, favorite and follow. And just a note. You don't need to be signed up on this website to post reviews. So review, review, review!**

**I updated two chapters today BTW. You're welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Well, it was an easy decision. I decided what was Clove's status about her injury. Some of you mind think this is weird but I think it's very unique. I am really in love with this idea so let me know what you think in a review. Here is the awaited chapter seven!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the Hunger Games or any of its characters!**

Chapter 7 - The Newest Challenge

Marvel POV

I don't know who to blame. Cato for the dare or Glimmer for messing her up. I look up at the ceiling and start thinking. Could it be my fault. I wanted to run out on the desk and drag Glimmer off the second she started taunting Clove. I knew there was someone to blame, but I didn't know who. Just than, Clove's doctors walked in. All three of us stood up.

"Well?" Glimmer asked.

"Clove only has a small concussion. But there is something you should know and warn all Clove's friends about," the doctor started.

We all looked at her expectantly. "Clove wasn't completely unconscious. She had inhaled some water. She's lucky she didn't drown than. But she might end up dry drowning," the doctor explained.

Cato probably looked the most confused followed Glimmer then me. I had heard of dry drowning before, but I didn't know what it was.

"What's dry drowning?" Cato finally asked.

The doctor looked at him before explaining. "Dry drowning can happen when someone inhales water while swimming but nothing happens. Dry drowning is basically someone drowning without being in water."

"What can we do?" Glimmer asked quickly.

"Well, call or text Clove every little while. Or have someone hanging out with her. If she at any point doesn't respond to or answer your call or text, someone needs to be over there to make sure she is okay. And if someone is with Clove and she starts to experience any sign of drowning, someone needs to be there to help her. If she does experience dry drowning, she needs to get to a hospital quick. If she experiences no signs of dry drowning for around two months, she probably isn't going to suffer dry drowning. **(A/N I don't know much about dry drowning so I'm sort of just fitting it to the Clove case.) **Make sure everyone she might be around knows," the doctor concluded.

Clove came out of the door with a nurse leading her. She had bandages wrapped around her forehead that disappeared behind her waterfall of raven hair. I quickly ran over and took over for the nurse. The doctor looked at Clove one final time before we headed out with one final request.

"Take it easy for a while."

Clove nodded and we headed out. I realized we didn't have a car to head home with but we saw Cecelia leaning against her car. We all hopped in drove back to our street. I saw Clove in the passenger seat pulling her hair into a slick was dropped off. I instantly dragged myself to Cato's house. He opened the door before I knocked and looked genuinely surprised.

"I was just about to head to your house," Cato mumbled.

I pointed inside Cato's house and we went inside. We talked until Glimmer knocked on the door. We knew it was Glimmer because she always knocked the same way. It was an irritating pattern. We let her and started talking until my phone buzzed.

'Where are you guys? Cecelia told you guys to get changed and head over to my place because we are having a party for Clove to get better!'

It was Desiree.

Only Desiree would throw a party for someone just getting out of a hospital. We all changed and walked to Desiree's. We might as well go.

...

It was midnight by the time I got home. I walked into my house, which I forgot to lock, and dropped my jacket on the floor. I reached for the light switch, but before I could the light on, I was blinded by my lights all turning on at once. I looked into my kitchen, where the other set of switched was, and saw Cecelia and Raquel sitting to the counter. I didn't remember seeing them at the party after even, but I didn't know they came here.

"Get out!" I said shocked by the fact that Cecelia and Raquel were at my house.

They looked shocked and almost sad. They hopped off the counter and started for my back door.

"Wait," I said looking at the ground. "I didn't mean it like that. I was just shocked you were here."

Suddenly, Raquel whipped out her phone and dialed someone's number. My phone started ringing. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marvel, it's Raquel. Can Cecelia and I come over?"

I looked at Raquel and Cecelia. Raquel smirked as she shoved her phone in her pockets.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well-" Raquel started but got cut off by Cecelia.

"We want to do a boot camp for kids who died young and we want someone to teach spear throwing," Cecelia stated.

"You in?" Raquel asked.

I sighed and nodded. The girls each hugged me then, at the same time, kissed each one of my cheeks. They left my house and I sat down on the couch. I dialed Cato, who was heading home in about half an hour.

"Hey Marvel. What did you forget at the party?"

"I wanted to warn you about Cecelia and Raquel. They might show up at your house when you get home from the party."

"What are you talking about? Are you drunk? Because Desiree said no alcohol at this party."

"No, Cecelia and Raquel showed up at my house to ask me to do them a favor that you could end up being involved in."

"Alright? Thanks for the warning bro."

The other end went dead. I yawned and decided to go for a shower then to bed. I was about to crash.

I don't know what I'm already in and what I'm getting myself into.

**So there we go. Clove's status and an upcoming event that will be in the next few chapters, not sure which one though. Please review, favorite and follow! Don't give up on my story yet. Thanks to my readers and reviewers. Okay, I'm just rambling on now. The Other Katniss Everdeen out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey all my readers! I decided it was time to update with the upcoming weekend. This weekend, I'm going to try to get together with a friends and we are going to try to write a fanfic together. I don't have any promises though. I am in such a great mood so this will probably be a long chapter. This note will be short though. In fact, it ends right now.**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins own the Hunger Games and all of it's characters.**

Chapter 7 - Disappear Into Thin Air

Desiree POV

"So bored!" I whined to myself as I threw another dart.

I finally gave up and went to my laptop. I pulled my fire red locks into a ponytail and looked up some activities to do. I saw there was a magic performance tonight at seven, so I pulled out my phone and went to the community text group.

'Anyone up to go to a magic show tonight?'

I got nine responses saying they would come along. Cecelia, Raquel, Rue, Jonah, Marvel, Cato, Glimmer, Clove, and Will.

'Great, tonight at seven the show starts, meet at my place at six-thirty.'

I dropped my phone before picking it up again and looking at the case. I also pulled my key ring out. I looked at the tag. On my phone, my case was metallic gradient from red to orange to yellow. My key chain had the same gradient filling in bubble letter that read my name in crisp writing. I looked at my clock. It said it was five so I had two hours to get ready. I went and showered because I had been exercising a lot today. I pulled on some red jeans and a black tee. I slipped into my favorite tan flans and tied my damp hair into a ballerina bun. I also pulled on some fake glasses with just glass instead of prescription lenses. I thought I looked okay so I decided it was time to eat. I made a quick omelet. When I finished and cleaned up, I ran and put some clear lip balm on. Just than, my doorbell ran. It was 6:30 on the nose. I ran down stairs and yanked the door open. Everyone was waiting for me. We all dashed to the awaiting cars and drove to the show.

...

The show was amazing. Everyone, especially Rue and Jonah, loved the show. They magician said he had one more trick, but he need a female volunteer from the audience. I grabbed Clove's arm and shot it into the air. O thought it would be entertaining to see Clove attempt to be a volunteer. She ripped her arm from my grasp but not before the magician saw it.

"Ah! A lovely volunteer. Come on up. You with the black leather jacket and the side ponytail to match in color," the magician laughed.

Clove swallowed hard but forced herself onto the stage. We could all see she was unhappy to be there. All the magician did was ask her to step into the box of mystery. Two of his female helpers, who sadly had barely had anything on, pulled a giant black box onto the center of the stage. Clove denied going in the the assistants pushed her in and shut the door. We could here Clove banging on the door and the assistants pulled a giant sparkly purple sheet over the box. The magician was now ready and excited for his trick.

"Alright everyone, we have our vic- volunteer inside the box of mystery. I will now make her disappear into thin air. On my count of three, I will knock on the box three times, my assistants will remove the sheet and I will open the door. In everyone believed in me, this dear girl will have disappeared. Are we all ready? Okay! One, two, three!" He knocked on the front of the box three times, then his assistants removed the sheet.

I could tell Clove had disappeared before he even opened the door. While he knocked, Clove's pounding had ceased. He opened the door and Clove had vanished. Everyone had given the magician a standing ovation before he made his final remarks.

"Thank you all! I hope you all had as much fun as I did! Good night everybody!" He walked off the side of the stage but once everyone but our group left, he walked back onto the stage.

We all hopped up on the stage. He turned to us and smiled warmly.

"Did you all have an amazing time?" he asked kindly.

"Um ya!" we all responded in union.

"But where did Clove go?" Cato asked.

"And can you bring her back?" Will added.

"Like, right now," Marvel concluded.

The magician lost his smile, but it quickly returned. "Don't worry about your friend. Clove, is it? She's perfectly fine. She will be home in the next hour."

I noticed Cecelia and Raquel exchange nervous glances with each other.

"But we were going to take her home," Cecelia argued.

The magician turned to Cecelia. "I will have a ride arranged for her. Don't you worry your pretty little head. Now if you don't mind, I have a lot of cleaning and organizing to do before my next show. So if you could, get out," the magician added.

He turned his back to us and we all hopped off the stage. We headed off to our cars. The boys were all in one car and they had Rue, than the rest of us girls were in my car. We all hopped in. We were no farther than a quarter of a mile away when Glimmer interrupted the silence.

"Anyone else find the magician to be a sketchy character?"

All us us looked at her and nodded.

"Something tells me Clove won't be home in an hour," Raquel frowned.

I dropped everyone off then parked in my garage. I went and took a second shower, I don't know why, then fell into my pajamas. I looked at my phone on my nightstand. I glanced at my clock. It has been over an hour and a half since the show ended. I decided to see if Clove was home. I dialed her house and listened to it ring. Once, twice, three times, four times, five times and then go to voice mail.

No answer.

I thought it was suspicious. I decide to try again tomorrow and if there wasn't an answer, I would go looking for her myself.

*The next morning*

I woke up to my phone buzzing like mad. I picked it up and looked at the number.

It was unknown.

I answered the phone and realized who it was.

A member of the guardian angel group.

"Hello," I said lazily.

"Hello, this is Siren. I am a member of the guardian angel team. Is this Desiree?"

"This is she."

"Well Desiree, last night a bunch of us guardian angels attended a late night performance of a magic show. We noticed your friend Clove was an assistant at the performance. As far as our records show, Clove was never officially supposed to be a magic assistant. We have records showing you were the one who decided to go to the show for the group. Did anything unusual happen that involved Clove?"

I sat up in bed, suddenly interested. "Clove was a volunteer. She disappeared after volunteering and no one has heard from her since."

"Just as suspected. Clove has been kidnapped by the magician and is being used as a brain-washed assistant."

"Alright, what can I do?"

"Tonight, show up at the show nonchalantly. Go alone. Watch for Clove. If she is a volunteer, please call my number and we will there instantly. If Clove and all the other assistants are really brain-washed zombies, we must deal with that ASAP."

I agreed. The next show was at four. I got up and got prepared to head to the show. I pulled on a denim circle skirt with a grey long-sleeved shirt and a blue blazer. I skipped the glasses, put on a headband and tied my hair into pigtails. I slipped into my flats and just walked out the door as I was greeted with Cato in a knocking position. He looked at me weirdly.

"Where are you going? And why do you look like a middle school newspaper reporter?"

I looked at Cato. I couldn't answer his question without giving up my mission. I snuck past him quickly and into my vehicle. I drove off. I knew what I was doing could be considered rude, but if I told Cato, he would want to come and Siren's instructions were to go alone. I drove to the performance and took a seat in the back. I watched the entire show over. Clove wasn't any of the assistants. It wasn't until mystery box time that Clove came out. I ignored the speech and typed in Siren's number. I started to walk away, phone to my ear, when I was interrupted.

"Oh my! The perfect volunteer is trying to sneak away. That won't do! Why don't you come up here?" the magician said all friendly like.

I shook my head and hid face dropped. He had a command for Clove and the other mindless zombie.

"Get that ginger."

I watched as Clove and the other girl, a strawberry blonde, which I call a mock redhead **(A/N No offence to actual strawberry blondes, I don't believe you are mock redheads. I just thought it would be interesting to put in from a redhead's point of view)**, flip off the stage and run at me. I started to run but I was tackled by Clove. She and the strawberry blonde dragged me towards the stage as I dropped my phone. They had pulled me right up the the stage but I fought back as soon as they started pushing me towards the box of mystery. There is no way I would ever get into that box. No way, no how. But I had no help. I couldn't get my phone to call Siren and, since I came alone and the only friend I have here is a mindless zombie, I had no friends at this moment to bail me out. I fought and fought though. I didn't want to be a mindless zombie! I'm too clever for that. I could feel more and more assistants trying to push me into the box but they all fell down like rag dolls as a voice thundered over the entire arena.

"I don't think so."

I looked and saw three guardian angels, a girl who I believed to be Siren and two boys, come into the room. One of the boys picked something up on the way to the stage I noticed. All three angels came to the stage. The one boy who bent to pick something up when he entered handed me my phone while the other boy handcuffed the magician as Siren started chastising him.

The assistants regained consciousness as the magician and the angel left. Clove shot into a sitting position and I pulled her to her feet.

"What happened? I don't remember anything," she said as she looked at her outfit. "And what am I wearing?"

I reached into my bag and handed her a hoodie and some sweats. At least they would cover what she was wearing. I walked her to my car and started explaining everything. When I finished the story, Clove started laughing.

"I can't believe it. I was a mindless zombie who wore clothes like the ones I have on under this cover-up?"

I nodded and Clove kept laughing. When we got to her house I came inside with her. We saw a bag containing the things she had with her the night she disappeared. She hugged me and handed me my sweats and hoodie. She said she was going to go for a shower and get changed then come to my place. I nodded and drove back home. I saw Cato sitting on my front deck in front of my door. He stood up as I approached, ready to ask me the same questions he asked earlier. I was one step ahead.

"To answer both your questions, it was to get Clove back," I said as I walked past him to get into my house.

I would call the last few days productive.

**And there you go. Chapter eight. I realize I am updating at one in the morning, but I started writing at like eleven. I hope you like what your reading so far. Please review, favorite and follow my fanfiction. You don't need an account to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I'm here with another chapter. I got a request for doing a chapter about relationships so I thought my idea for this chapter was brilliant. Also, I want to acknowledge a review quickly. Someone said that added too many OCs can mess up a story, and I only partially agree. In my story, characters like Flint and Jonah, who are barely are mentioned, could be left out of the story, but character like Will, Cecelia, and (because she is always hanging off Cecelia) Raquel really have a positive effect on the story as I believe. I think getting rid of those three could hurt my story instead of helping it. I know I'm going to get multiple different thoughts about my story, but honestly. I'm not trying to give every character a name and pull them into my story. I only wanted to make names for who I call Cecelia, Raquel, Jonah, Will, and partially Flint. I'm keeping all the regular characters and some minor characters. To be honest, if you don't like it, that's your opinion. I like what I'm writing. Okay, I'm pushing my boundaries right now and making myself upset with this note so I'm just going to start the official chapter. Sorry for the long note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 9 - Date Night

Cato POV

All of us boys got a call telling us to go to the main heaven hall. I know I'm not the only one who thinks this is suspicious but we all agreed to go. We arrived at the hall and we were all ushered into different rooms. We all were changed. I was put into a leather jacket with grey pants. I was nervous especially once I was told to stand in a box with a plastic front. I saw they had giant twist ties that they put over our arms and legs. It was like we were full sized dolls. I saw them cover the box with wrapping paper I believe. This was going to be interesting.

...

We heard all the girls enter the hall. We heard someone yelling at them.

"Everyone grab a number! Then in order, each of you pick a present. But this is a Chinese Gift Exchange. Once a present has been picked, it can be stolen. A present can only be stolen three times though. Inside will be your date for a huge concert for tonight!" I could hear cheers go over the crowd of girls.

"Okay, who has number one?" I heard a voice yell. It was Clove.

I heard her casually walk around snapping her heels. She stopped walking by my present. I heard her rip the paper off the box. She looked at me and started laughing. She took a step back and took a photo with her phone before hugging the box. I heard her yell something at the girls.

"I have wanted this present since I was nine!" she yelled.

I couldn't tell if what she said was a joke, but I hoped it wasn't. The exchange kept happening. No body exchanged with Clove until number six, Glimmer. She walked up to the box and said she didn't want to open a present, she wanted this one. Clove glared at her. I wanted to break out of these stupid twist ties, which only the girl who got the guy in the end got to remove, and knock Glimmer down and make Clove the girl that gets me. But I couldn't. Clove turned on her heels and walked across the room and ripped the paper off the box. I couldn't believe who the guy was. I was ready to freak out.

It was Will.

She leaned against the box. The next girl to pick was Rue. She went to the smallest box and got Jonah. She smiled bigger than ever. I was happy for her. The final girl for picking was Cecelia. She took the only unopened box and screamed. It was Marvel! Her crush. Good for her. Desiree laughed before hugging her box. Thresh. Tonight, we were all going to a concert as a group.

...

I picked up Glimmer and drove her to the concert. I could tell she was trying to impress me. A pink cut-off tee with pink glitter writing that read 'The Girl of Glitter' in handwriting. She had on dark denim short shorts. On her feet were stilettos, probably half a foot tall heels with two inch platforms. Glimmer looked over done in my opinion with too casual of clothes. I would prefer if she was in skinny jeans, a tank top, and two inch heels. She actually pulled on a dark denim skirt over her shorts then pulled the shorts off. She looked better in the knee-length skirt than the short shorts. We arrived at the concert and we instantly saw Clove and Will. Clove looked better than Glimmer ever could.

A baggy tee with skinny jeans and her favorite gray booties. Clove looked perfect.

The concert started and we all turned our attention to the stage. I was wanting to make a move that could change everything.

...

It was three quarters of the way through the concert. I haven't had my chance to make my move on Clove yet. I saw Marvel dancing and he started a contest with Will. Clove was standing at the edge cheering Will on. I snuck up behind her and carried her away. She fought back but saw me and hopped to her feet and almost pushed me along. She started talking as soon as we got to a quiet place.

"I honestly wanted you as my date. Glimmer is so stupid to try to mess with us," Clove stated.

I only had one reaction. I pulled Clove lips to mine and we kissed. The kiss lasted about seven second until Clove pulled away. She looked at me with her dark emerald eyes.

"Cato. I love you. I always have since you apologized to me for almost killing me," Clove smiled.

"I think we should form a couple. Maybe not today, because I know you and Will like each other. I will wait for you forever," I smirked.

"Once Will and I end our relationship, you're my first pick. You always have been, Will just sprung first," Clove said before returning to the dance.

I leaned against a wall. Clove wanted me just as much as I want her. Will was in the way though. I loved Clove too much to break Clove and Will up. But I knew one thing.

I knew Clove was mine.

**There it is. This, I think, is a great way to start introducing couples. I know everyone want Clato to happen, and it will happen, just not now. It will be a surprise to everyone when I let Clato happen. I hope your liking my story. I'm putting so much work into this story so I really hope everyone is at least enjoying my story. You don't have to like it all, but at least liking parts of it is good enough for me. Please review, favorite and follow my story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hey peeps, how's it hanging? Imma writing again. I can't believe I'm already on chapter 10! Holy crap! I was blanking on a chapter idea, then I previewed my book and figured out what to write about. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm really happy with the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 10 - Boot Camp

Marvel POV

'When you coming to boot camp to set up your station? It starts in an hour.' Cecelia texted me.

'Now I guess.' I replied.

I pushed myself to my feet. I walked to my car and drove to the field where everyone was getting ready. I noticed that Cato and I were the only instructors from the 74th games. The guys were instructors and the girls were group leaders. There were four unknown guys and three unknown girls. All in all, there were twelve workers minus Cecelia and Raquel, who were just in main leaders of the leaders. I saw Clove, Glimmer, and Desiree were the group leaders that Cato and I knew. Cato and I were the instructors that were from the 74th games. Each group has six kids and one leader. The leaders will take each group of kids from station to station. I smiled at Cecelia and she started her speech.

"Hello kiddies. Welcome to a little boot camp my friend Raquel and I set up for you. My name is Cecelia by the way. Anyways, we have three girls and three boys to a group with one of the lovely ladies as each groups leader. With that, we are going to put all of you into your assigned groups," Cecelia started.

I tuned out while Cecelia said each group and who their leader was. I watched the kids get into group and each leader started at a station. I noticed Clove start at Cato's group. Once all the kids had started, I looked back to Cato and Clove. I was getting a bad vibe from those two being together. I saw The kids were distracted so Cato picked Clove off the ground and pulled her in for a kiss. I pulled out my phone and quickly snapped the perfect pic. I looked at it until I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was a girl I didn't know.

"They are so cute together," she said looking at the picture.

"Ya, but the girl is in a relationship and I think her boyfriend should know," I told the girl pushing her hand off my shoulder.

I noticed Cecelia looking at us and I could tell she was unhappy until I pushed the girl off me. I looked back at Cato and Clove. Cato trying to help a little girl and Clove was watching a little boy practice. Her head snapped in my direction, almost as if it was breaking. I looked away and tried to help a boy who was struggling. I couldn't pull my mind away from Cato and Clove.

'Clato?' I thought.

I smirked at the name. They would be a cute couple, if Clove wasn't in a committed relationship. I pulled out my phone as a girl pulled it out of my hand. I look and see Glimmer.

"When are you going to start the station?" she laughed.

I didn't know that the groups had rotated. I showed the kids how to throw, and once they started, I looked at Glimmer who was looking at my phone.

"What are Cato and Clove doing? Isn't Clove dating Will?" she asked.

"She is, but I think she is cheating on him with Cato," I sighed.

"I know Clove has said she has had a crush on Cato at a sleepover, and it is known by everyone Cato like Clove, but I didn't think Clove would cheat on Will with Cato!"

"What should I do with this picture? Delete it or send it to Will?"

"Keep it on your phone, but don't text it to Will. After boot camp, invite Will over to hang out. Casually, after a while, show him the picture you took. But do it 'accidentally' by showing him other pictures, but scrolling onto this one. Will needs to know. This isn't fair to him," Glimmer stated before smiling a little girl who seemed to be an amazing spear thrower.

I texted Will.

'Bro, after this boot camp, I have some pictures I want to show you.'

He responded.

'Boot camp pictures or random pictures?'

'Both.'

'I'll meet you after boot camp. Can you come to my place though? I'm helping Jonah with some dating advice and he might stick around while you show me the pictures.'

'That's fine.'

I looked at Glimmer and nodded. She winked back as she gathered her group together and they moved on. I knew this was best, but it was also the worst.

...

After boot camp I went to Will's. I noticed Jonah running home so I guessed the lesson was over. I knocked and Will invited me in. I scrolled though my pictures and landed on the one of Cato and Clove. Will's jaw dropped as he yanked his phone and called Clove.

"Clove, what is wrong with you? I just saw a picture of you and Cato kissing! We need to talk," Will yelled into his phone.

I suddenly felt guilty. Was I breaking Clove and Will up?

I quickly left Will's house. I couldn't deal with myself for doing this. I sprinted to my house and threw myself onto my bed and wanted to disappear into my sheets. I couldn't believe I had done that.

Clove is my friend.

Will is my friend.

And I was hurting both of them.

All because of my one mistake taking a picture of Clove's and Cato's mistake.

**Here is chapter 10. I hope you liked it. Please review, favorite and follow my story. You don't need an account to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: I'm half asleep as I write this so take it easy on me for this chapter. I thought of this during school hours (probably a bad time for this chapter's theme) and decided to put this into a chapter. This is a weird fight between Clato (just so you know) and I was watching a horror movie last night and I put part of it into my chapter. Now, I'm ready to let you read chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. Or do I? Wait, no I don't. **

Chapter 11 - Violence Is A Dish Best Served Extra Large and Cold Blooded

Glimmer POV

I was planning to go to the coffee shop later with Cecelia and Raquel. I texted them and we headed out to the shop. We weren't there for more than five minutes when we heard yelling. We looked and saw Cato and Clove in a heated fight. We couldn't stop staring.

"Fight in a public place, why don't ya," Raquel joked to Cecelia and me.

I couldn't peel my eyes away from the fight. I saw Cato's face turning red as he was yelling. I could hear his blood boiling from across the room. I was worried for Clove. I listened closely to what they were fighting about.

"Cato, you're a jerk! I knew I couldn't trust you! You must of told Marvel to take that picture and show it to Will. You're just that shallow!"

"Ya right I would! Clove, I love you but I would never undermine your relationship to be with you!"

"That bull! Marvel would never do that on his own! He cares about me! And I guess you don't!"

I couldn't believe it. I was the one who told Marvel to show that picture to Will. This fight is my fault! I caused this!

"Clove, if I wanted to make Will break up with you, I would of kissed you in front of him!"

"Listen to me Cato!"

"NO! You listen to me! But I guess you can't!" he screamed as he gripped her arm.

Clove started shrinking her stance. Clove was being hurt. I saw Thresh and Marvel run and push Cato off Clove. I ran to Clove and helped her to her feet. She pushed me off her and ran out of the coffee shop. I ran after her with Cecelia and Raquel on my heels. She got to her house and let herself in. I grabbed the door knob and tried to open it but I was locked. Raquel got onto her knees and goofed with the door knob until the door popped open. Cecelia looked at Raquel with a weird look. Raquel smirked but lost her smirk when she saw Cecelia's face.

"What? I can't be from the technology district and still be able to pick a lock?" Raquel asked.

Cecelia had no answer but I pushed past Raquel into Clove's house. I found Clove hidden in her room. I looked at her arm. It looked horrifying. I yelled at Cecelia to call an ambulance. Clove came down stairs with me into the the ambulance. I was worried for Clove. I didn't know what was wrong with Clove's arm.

...

I was at home pacing while Cecelia and Raquel were sitting on my couch. We were waiting for a call about Clove's arm. Finally, Cecelia's cell rang. She answered it while walking out of the room. I fell into her spot and Raquel patted my back.

"Don't worry Glimmer. Everything with be all right," Raquel whispered.

"Everything is not right!" Cecelia screamed as she walked into the room.

"That's strike two today," Raquel sighed.

"What was strike one?" I asked.

"Strike one was when she said that going to the coffee shop was going to be uneventful," Cecelia explained with a smirk.

Raquel changed the subject. "What's wrong with Clove's arm?"

"Cato," she took a deep breath. "He broke her arm."

"What?" I screamed as I stood up and ran to Cato's house.

He answered the door. "What's up?" he asked clueless to what happened.

"Clove, you broke her arm," I said turning on my heels and walking back towards my house.

"What did I do?" Cato asked.

I faced him. "You. Broke. Clove's. Arm." I explained slowly.

Cato's face dropped and I walked back to my house.

He broke her arm. How low can he go?

Apparently low enough to break someone's arm. I couldn't believe Cato would smash an arm during a fight. I looked at my phone. I saw a text from Cato. I ignored it. I was ready to cry. I couldn't believe I ever had a crush on Cato. I went into my kitchen. I picked up a knife. I was thinking about Clove and her knife throwing. I threw a knife at a picture of Cato. I missed and hit a picture of Clove. Clove chose that moment to walk into my house and see her picture.

"Thanks for helping me Glimmer, but did you really have to throw a knife at my picture?" she laughed.

"I was aiming for Cato's picture," I said sheepishly.

"Let me show you how to throw a knife," she smiled.

I looked at her arm. "Don't you have a broken arm?"

"My left arm is broken. My right arm is my knife throwing arm," Clove giggled.

We went to Clove's house and to her indoor gym. She picked up a knife and twirled in in her palm.

"Show me what you got." Clove dared. Her face read 'No knife throwing ability' and if was easy to read.

I threw a knife. I missed the target entirely. It hit the wall behind the target. Clove pushed me to the side and showed me what my starting pose should be. She threw her knife. As usual, perfect hit. I took a deep breath. I tried again. I skimmed the side on the target. I sat on the floor. Clove grabbed my hand will her right hand and pulled me up. We practiced knife throwing for a few hours. Clove stayed perfect but I barely hit the targets each time. I heard Cato knock on the door. I answered the door for Clove.

"Get lost," I said to Cato slamming the door in his face.

Clove came upstairs. "Who was that?" she asked.

"A jerk," I stated.

"Cato?"

"Yup."

Clove went into the kitchen. I followed her.

I don't know how this was going to work itself out.

**There you go. Chapter eleven. The chapter I thought of during class. I hope you liked it. Please review, favorite and follow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey everybody. For of all, thanks for putting up with me. I read all my author's notes last night and I realized that they are very annoying. Even I couldn't put up with myself so I would like to thank everyone who has read my notes and still put up with me. You are all making me happy. Now for the note actually about this chapter. I actually wrote two chapter twelves, but deleted the other one. When I was re-reading the chapter, I realized it was just me whining about my bad mood. I deleted it the second I finished re-reading it. So this chapter is kind of just my boredom getting the best of me. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. **

Chapter 12 - Bloopers

Cato POV

It was one of those days. A lazy day. All of us ex-careers were hanging out in Glimmer's yard. She and Clove were playing cards on the deck while Marvel and I were tossing a football back and forth. We suddenly heard screaming. We all turned our heads to the direction. We saw a golf cart speeding towards us. We watched the driver seat and saw Rue looking scared.

"Where are the breaks?" she freaked as she hit the curb.

She rolled out of her cart and the cart fell onto its side. Glimmer and Clove ran to Rue to see if Rue was okay while Marvel and I stood up the cart. We walked to Rue. She stood up and shook off what had just happened. Suddenly, a thought popped into my head. I jumped to my feet and started walking away.

"Yo Stupid! Where are you going?" Clove yelled at me.

"I'm going to count mess up today," I yelled before running off.

I knew Desiree and Thresh had decided to play tennis this morning. I went to the tennis courts. I saw Desiree and Thresh were playing doubles against some other people we didn't know. I watched as Desiree ran to hit the tennis ball, miss, and flip over the net and land on her back. Thresh ran up to her and helped her up. I pulled out my phone and opened notes. I typed in 'Desiree flipped over tennis net' under 'Rue crashing a golf cart' in the list.

I decided to go stalk Cecelia and Raquel at the coffee shop. I got a black coffee and took a seat and walked Cecelia and Raquel enter. The girls came in and placed their order and tool a seat at a table not too far away from mine. I pulled out my phone and tried to look casual. I heard the cashier call Cecelia and Raquel's number and Raquel went to pick them up. She grabbed both smoothies bu the lids but she learned a lesson doing that. The bottoms of the smoothies fell off leaving her with the lids and the straws still in her hands. Her boots and jeans had smoothie all over them. She did not look impressed. I could see Cecelia trying to hold back a laugh. I added 'Raquel dropped smoothies' to my list. I got up and quickly left. Another fail.

I looked in the community text group. Glimmer asked if anyone was up for going for a jog. Flint agreed to go. I knew Glimmer and Flint would head to the track at the park. I went there to see that hurdles were set up. I saw Glimmer and Flint lined up at the start. The starting pistols was shot and I watched Glimmer. I knew she would do good. I watched her in high jump at the training center before the games. Flint was obviously failing. She tripped and hit her head on a hurdle. It was declared Flint was unconscious. I noticed Glimmer looking at me from the podium. She had taken third place some how. I got out of the stands as quickly as I could and I took a deep breath. I added 'Flint knocked unconscious by a hurdle' to my growing list.

I realized I had no guy bloopers on my list yet. I decide to go look for guy bloopers. I realized there were a lot more girl to mess up today. I decided after a get a blooper from Clove, I'm going to start looking for guy mess ups.

I headed over to Clove's house. I knocked on the door. She answered the door. She saw me and I smiled. She slammed the door in my face. I opened the door and walked in. She was in the kitchen. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around, knife in hand. I jumped back, hands up. She turned around and went back to cutting fruits for a fruit tray. I knew we were doing a little get together for movie night. I was confused by why Clove was cooking with her broken arm. But I knew Clove. She cook cook perfectly, even with a snapped arm. A thought popped into my head. Clove isn't able to mess up while cooking. But i could cause her to blooper. I went to the island in the middle of her kitchen. I noticed she has sour cream and low-fat vanilla yogurt side by side.

"Cato, since your here bugging me anyways, can you help me out? Measure out a cup of yogurt and a quarter cup of sour cream," Clove said with her back still turned.

I decided this is how I was going to make Clove blooper. Switch sour cream and low-fat yogurt. I measured out a cup of sour cream and a quarter cup of yogurt. I placed the two cups side by side. She poured both of the stuff I measured out into a bowl. She then went to the fridge. She grabbed some raspberry sauce.

"Strong raspberry flavor, or strong strawberry flavor?" she asked.

"Strawberry," I said. I believe strawberry tasted better than raspberry with other fruits.

She pulled out the strawberry sauce and poured some onto the bowl. She added about five drops of raspberry sauce and stirred the sauce all together. She placed the fruit beautifully around the tray. She poured the sauce into the center dish. She covered the tray and popped it into the fridge. She turned back to me.

"Do you actually need something or did you just come here to bug me?" Clove asked.

"Bug you," I said as I walked out the door.

I added 'Clove mess up with dip ingredients' to my list. I decided I had enough girl mess ups for now. It was time to capture guy mess-ups.

...

I had finally captured bloopers from everyone except Thresh. I had to catch Thresh blooper at least once otherwise I won't be the only person who didn't mess up today. I had even causes Clove to blooper. If Thresh didn't blooper, I don't know what I would do with myself. I know how to make Thresh blooper, but I need Desiree's help.

"Desiree! Watch out!" I yelled at Desiree as she slipped on my carefully placed ice water puddle.

She started falling but Thresh reached for her. Of course, I had left a ice water puddle for Thresh. He slipped and landed face down on the floor. I could of swore he blushed as Desiree landed on his back. Desiree had pushed herself up and Thresh jumped to his feet. I added 'Thresh tripped while trying to help someone' to my list. I smirked while sitting down. Clove brought out her fruit tray as we started the movie. I decided to try the dip with a strawberry. It was delicious! This was messed up! Clove must of figured out what happened. I looked at Clove, she had a smirk on her face that said "I know what you did" in her unusual ways. Suddenly, Glimmer sniffed the air. She picked up the dip and smelled it. Clove also smelled the dip. Finally Marvel smelled it.

"Cato, does this smell funky to you?" Clove asked as she took the dip from Glimmer and held it it for me to smell.

I started to smell it but it was shoved on my face. Clove took my phone and add something to my list. She held it out for me to see.

'Cato fell for everyone tricking him.'

I realized what happened.

"None of you guys messed up today! Did you?" I asked.

"Cato, you've been whining about things being boring for weeks, it's getting irritating," Glimmer explained.

"We had to teach you a lesson. It was either this or shove you off a cliff with a bungee cord wrapped around your leg," Marvel added.

"We thought this was less dangerous," Rue closed.

I leaned my head over that back of the couch. Clove dropped a rag on my face. I wiped my face and went to the bathroom.

Clove followed me. "Cato, you know you deserved this."

"I know," I sighed.

Clove was right. I did deserve this.

But I couldn't believe I had been tricked so easily.

**Here is chapter twelve. It was going to be longer, but I didn't want to write a huge chapter (and I couldn't think of more bloopers that could be pulled out in one day at the moment). I hope you're enjoying my story so far. If you have any requests for future chapters, let me know. Please review, favorite and follow.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: With tomorrow being my last day of school, I'm going to be be updating as often as I can. I'm super happy it's just about summer vacation! I also want to address a few reviews right now. MexWinx96, I know Clove being able to stand Cato may seem weird, but in my class, one boy broke another guy's wrist this year, and they still are best friends. And Fanfictionlover500, I might put Cato and Clove together once Clove's arm heals. We'll go from once Clove's arm is better. Before I forget what this chapter is supposed to be, I'm going to quit my author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 13 - Mind Reading

Desiree POV

"What's up?" I asked as Clove walked into my house.

She held out a flyer. "Mind reader in the park. You want to go?"

"Um, ya!" I laughed.

Clove pulled me up with her good arm and we went to my car. I drove us to the park. I parked and we took a seat near the front. The show started. Clove was on the edge of her seat to volunteer, while I sat back trying NOT to be picked. The mind reader came to the edge of the stage.

"I feel pain coming from someone in the crowd. Does anyone have a broken left arm?" the mind reader asked.

Clove rose her left arm.

"And, Missy, is your name also a unit of garlic?" the mind reader asked.

"Possibly," Clove stated.

"By any chance, is it Clove?" the mind reader asked.

"You are seriously creeping me out," Clove said as she started almost shaking.

"Come up sweetie," the mind reader laughed. "Well, Clove, let me see your right palm."

Clove held her palm out.

"Clove, I need you to close your eyes and relax. Think of one of your friends and something about them." the mind reader said.

I saw Clove's eyes close. She took a deep breath and her face scrunched up. I knew Clove was thinking really hard. The mind reader closed his eyes then they popped open.

"Who is Cato and why did he break your arm?" the mind reader asked in shock.

Clove seemed shocked as he read her mind. "My best friend, and he got really mad because I more or less was blaming him for something he didn't do."

Everyone started clapping. I was amazed the mind reader took Cato and that he broke Clove's arm from Clove's mind. The mind reader looked in the crowd and stopped him eyes on me. I froze from fear. Why was he looking at me while still touching Clove's palm?

"Why are you in Clove's memory?" the mind reader asked. "If you're Desiree, than according to Clove's memory, you're one of her best friends."

"Um, yes," I said nervously.

"Come up here Desiree," the mind reader requested.

Man, I really wish I payed attention when the performers introduced themselves. I didn't realize this before, but me calling the performers but there profession is so irritating. I pushed myself to my feet and hit the stage. I pulled Clove into a side hug on the stage and she hugged me back.

"What do you want me up here for?" I asked.

"I am Mitch the magnificent mind reader. I am going to read your mind," he explained.

Mitch! I need to remember that!

"Well Desiree, I want to think one time you and Clove were hanging out. I'm going to the tell crowd. Instead of read though your palm though, I'm going to read through your eyes. Stare into my eyes," Mitch requested.

I stared into his light blue, almost white, eyes with my emerald eyes. I was thinking of when Clove and I did acrobatics in Clove's backyard. Mitch smiled.

"Acrobatics in Clove's backyard? Really?" Mitch joked.

I blinked and backed almost behind Clove. I grabbed Clove's arm and dragged her off the stage. I pulled her back to our seats.

"Well I guess Desiree doesn't like me," Mitch laughed.

...

The show was over. I couldn't pay attention anyways. I was uncomfortable around Mitch. Clove and I headed to my car. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw someone leaning against the side of my car with a smirk on his face.

It. Was. Mitch.

Clove smiled and skipped up to Mitch. He was probably only a year older than me. 17. I ran after her and tried to get her back.

"Can we help you?" I barked.

"Well ginger, you can head home! I would like to talk to Clove privately," Mitch barked back.

"Oh! I've learned my lesson about leaving Clove with strangers who perform. Last time, was kidnapped and brain washed. That isn't going to happen on my watch!" I fought back. I wasn't leaving Clove with performers ever again.

I pushed Mitch off the side of my car. I shoved Clove into the passenger side and hopped on the driver side. I drove away from Mitch.

"That was really rude Desiree. Mitch seemed very kind," Clove lectured.

"Well, that magician seemed very kind too. But look where that landed us," I argued.

Clove looked at me. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"Clove, you know I try to protect you like we're sisters. That guy just rubs me the wrong way," I argued grabbed Clove's wrist.

"Desiree, I know you try to protect me, but sometimes I feel like you protecting me is more for you than me," Clove said almost crying.

"Clove, it's just, I don't know," I said trying to hold back tears.

"Desiree, I don't want to upset you. I just want to be released a bit," she relaxed.

"Clove, if you want me to loosen up, I can," I sighed.

"I love you Desiree. You are awesome," she laughed.

I pulled up into Clove's driveway. She pulled me out of the car with her and went to her kitchen. I followed where she started making something. I sat on the counter until I heard someone knock.

"Desiree, can you get the door? I have raw meat on my hands," Clove smiled.

I went to the door. I opened the door and saw Mitch. I slammed the door in his face and went to the kitchen.

"Mitch is a stalker," I said hopping back onto the counter.

"What?" Clove demanded as she wen to look out the window.

I followed. We looked out the window and saw Mitch standing there. He turned to look to look where we were and we ran back to the kitchen.

"What the-" Clove started.

Her thought was cut short by the sound of an ax hitting the wood door. She pulled off her gloves which had raw meat on them. She tossed them in the garbage. She grabbed my wrist and led me out the back. We snuck to my house. We looked back to Clove's house the best we could. We saw Mitch come out off Clove's deck and walk to his car, we saw a huge scratch across his forehead. Something told me Clove was going to need a new door. What we once saw as Mitch was now a psychopath. We saw Cato and Marvel run from their houses and tackle Mitch. Clove and I ran out there. We heard Cato talking to Mitch.

"Stupid Adam. Stop showing up in out lives!" Cato yelled at him.

"Adam? No. That's Mitch," Clove blinked.

"No. That's Chase. He's a massage therapist," Cecelia, Raquel, and Glimmer said in union.

"Correction, that's Brady. He helps at the junior center," Rue and Jonah added coming out of no where.

"Wrong again. That is Mason. He's a personal trainer. I worked with him for probably an hour before firing him," Thresh added.

"How many identity do you have?" I finally asked him.

"Well I guess I can be honest. You guys are figuring it out on your own, but I can be honest. I have four fake identities and one real identity," the guy with no name said.

"So far, we have seen five identities with you. Which one is real?" Clove asked.

"I just made up Mitch so you haven't seen my real identity yet," the guy who has no name said.

"So who are you really?" Glimmer asked.

"My real name is Benjamin. I am an ex-guardian angel. I was kicked out of the angels when I tried to get bonus of being an angel twice. I made up a second identity to try to score the bonus twice. When they caught on, I was removed from the angels and banned forever," Benjamin explained.

"You're creepy, so I'm calling Tala to get you banned for the hunger games gate," I said as I pulled out my cell and dialed Tala.

...

Tala had came, removed Benjamin and banned him. I felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. No more Benjamin, no more worries. Well about Benjamin. I still worry.

**There was chapter 13. Please review, favorite and follow. Sorry for the short closing note.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: School's out so expect plenty of updates! I'm have two things on my to do list from the summer, work on my fanfiction and try to finish it (I'm not going to try to make this fanfiction last forever), and try to perfect my one-handed cartwheel without breaking my neck. I am going to try to make this a 20-30 chapter book. I probably won't do more than that because I am going to get tired of this because I do have other ideas I want to transfer to this website. Also, someone had a question I will try to sort out. All the people are spirits, but I don't know how to explain this, but everything, buildings, stuff like that and anything else that the characters come in contact with is sort of spirit, but I don't know how to explain it because I've never been to heaven before (thankfully) but it is sort of spirit but not completely if that make sense. I will try to update everyday, but no promises. Without further ado, here is little chapter 14.**

**Disclaimer: Still not owning the Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins still is.**

Chapter 14 - Technology-Free Week

Rue POV

Jonah and I started something new for a project in school. We had to start a trend in our neighborhood. We tried to start a technology-free trend for our neighbor hood. We had to find a way to get everyone's attention. Jonah said he had a way so I trusted him. I looked away as Jonah blew an air horn into the sky. I looked at him and he shrugged as everyone came out.

"Hi," Jonah said as he grabbed my wrist and started dragging me behind him.

We started running. I didn't understand until I heard a grouchy Clove yell 'Get those kids' and saw everyone chasing Jonah and me. We hopped over a red velvet rope at the park and everyone stopped and looked at us. Clove was the head of the pack, she had her arms crossed and she looked frustrated. I leaned over the rope at Clove causing her to lean back. I tapped her cast with my palm and she put her cast behind her back.

"Alright everyone, we called you all out here for a reason. We have to start a trend in our neighborhood for one week. Jonah and I vowed to use no technology for one full week. That's right, no technology. Please join us. If you are interested, please raise your hand now," I said with Jonah's arm holding me against his side.

We looked out among the crowd. We saw no hands. I lowered my eyes until Jonah tilted my head up. I saw two hands. I also noticed the two people were fighting their way to the front. Once they broke through, I saw Cecelia and Raquel taking the pledge. Once Marvel saw Cecelia taking the pledge, he rose his own hand. Slowly, one by one, hands were raised. We saw everyone except Clove with a hand up. I looked into Clove's dark emerald eyes.

"Please Clove. Please," I begged.

Clove turned her back to me. She pushed through the crowd and started back to the neighborhood. Cato grinned and whispered something in Jonah's ear. He looked at Jonah who smirked and nodded. Cato pushed himself through the crowd after Clove and we heard screaming. We saw Cato carrying Clove through the crowd over his shoulder. She was screaming, kicking, and pounding on Cato's back. Cato set Clove down and turned her to face me. He held her shoulders so if Clove started to leave, he could dislocate her shoulder. Only one more injury to add to Cato's list of injuries he caused on Clove.

"We're giving you a decision Clove, join or I will dislocate both your shoulders," I heard Cato whisper into Clove's ear.

"Well?" Jonah and I asked.

"I guess I'll try to go a week with technology," Clove sighed.

The plan would happen starting tomorrow.

...

It was midnight. The plan started for a full seven days. Everyone came to our street's power circuit. Tala had came and unlocked the circuit's door. She stepped back and she let Jonah and me shut off the system. I grabbed the main switch and Jonah put his hand over mine. We pulled the switch and everyone looked as all the power went out. Tala pulled out a big steel box. Everyone had to put any items that used technology in the locked box. Once all the items were in the box, Tala locked it and put the key on a chain she said she wasn't going to take off for the entire seven days. I twirled one of my black locks around my finger. I felt someone braids three pieces of my hair together. I turned and saw Jonah. I leaned back and I felt Jonah kiss me. I stood straight up and looked at him. I gave him the 'Do you honestly like me' look. He nodded and I hugged him. I never knew the feeling was mutual. I was so happy. I didn't care that there was no technology for a week anymore.

_*one week later*_

I met everyone at the power block at midnight. I couldn't believe it was only a week. It felt like it had been a month. Technology was a major part of our lives. Jonah and I turned the power back on and Tala took off her necklace and handed it to me. Jonah held the box and I unlocked it. I pulled out my phone and Jonah's phone. Jonah handed the box to Desiree and the box was passed around as everyone took out there wireless devices. The only technology we all had were flip cameras to record what happened for the week. Jonah and I got together at his house and we watched recaps of the week to see which scenes were best for our project. We like Clove video she took of her flipping out and saying she was on the verge of sneaking Tala's key and taking her phone back. We put together our video and got ready to present our project.

I think our video might be the best video ever.

*presentation day*

Jonah and I arrived at school. The whole grade did this project. They asked for volunteers for first presentation! My hand shot up. We were called on and we went to the front of the room. I nodded at Jonah and he started our presentation.

"Our goal was to make our neighborhood go one week without technology," Jonah started.

"The only technology we had were flip cams to record high lights from the week," I giggled.

"With that, here is our presentation," Jonah laughed as I hit play on the DVD player. We watched as clips went by.

Cato trying to turn on hit TV.

Glimmer trying to use her flip cam as a cell phone to text.

Thresh playing with the light switch.

Cecelia and Raquel playing old fashion games.

Will looking for his phone.

And so many more.

Our final scene was Clove freaking out on Tala for the key to the cell phone box.

Everyone laughed at Clove. Our teacher came out and handed us the grade card. We did amazing. A+

I was so happy. I hope I always get Jonah as a project partner.

For more reason than one.

**Here is chapter 14. I really hope you're enjoying my story. But, I'm going to give you all a challenge. I won't update until I get at least two reviews. Sorry but I would love to get a few new reviews. So with that, please review, favorite and follow my story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I didn't get my requested two new reviews, but I'm updating anyways. People are breathing down my neck for Clato, but I'm not having Clove's arm feeling better yet. I can probably do a chapter about events happening because of Clove's broken arm. But I am going to make this a Clato chapter. And MexWinx96! Seriously! I know it may seem scary, but it's no big deal in hindsight. They are best friends, best friends can overcome anything. Anyways, here is chapter 15.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Hunger Games and its characters. **

Chapter 15 - Prom Part 1

Clove POV

Desiree, Glimmer, and I were hanging out in my backyard. We wanted to just do nothing but some acrobatics. We were trying to do an over complicated lift followed by a flip. Because I was the smallest, I was being lifted and because I'm the only one who has acrobatic practice for years, so I was the one flipping off the others arms. So I was being lifted so I could do a perfect flip. I was nervous because I haven't been doing acrobatics since my arm snapped because of Cato. I was nervous but Glimmer and Desiree ensured they would help me the first time so nothing would happen. I was lifted and in my pose the top of the lift. I was just starting my flip when Cato messed me up.

"Clove! Why didn't you tell me your school was doing a prom?" he barked.

I messed up and landed on my back. Glimmer and Desiree each grabbed one of my arms and pulled me up. I turned to Cato.

"It was going to be a surprise for everyone who wasn't at the school," I explained stretching my back.

"I'm the only one who is too old for school. Even Glimmer, Marvel and Thresh, the ones who are 17, go to school. Everyone else is 16 or younger and they go to school," He argued.

"I know you are the only person who doesn't go to school," I smirked

"Clove, please! Don't be ridiculous! Why didn't you tell me about prom?" Cato asked as he lifted me off the ground.

"I know you Cato. I knew how you would react. And this pretty dead on," I sighed.

He put me down. He turned his back to me. I also knew this would happen. I also prepared for this. I backed up then hopped on Cato's back. He struggled to get me off but he gave up once I pinched the back of his neck . He calmed down long enough for me to give him his pressure point. He fell to the ground as I popped off his back. I turned to Desiree and Glimmer who looked horrified.

"Super-sensitive pressure point. Don't attempt to give him the pressure point because you need to be dead on other wise he could badly hurt you. I'm the only one who can give him the pressure point because I can always be dead on with my hit. Even his parents can't give him the pressure point," I explained.

They looked at each and shrugged before we went back to practicing the lift.

_*Once Cato woke up*_

"Clove?" he asked lazily.

"Ya?" I called from the back porch where Glimmer, Desiree and I were drinking fresh lemonade.

"Did you seriously pressure point me?"

"Yup."

"Okay so when were you going to tell me about prom?" he asked as he got up and started to make his way to the deck.

"I wasn't going to actually tell you," I started.

"Excuse me? Why would you be so rude to-"

"Shut up Cato and let me finish," I glared at him. "I wasn't going to tell you about prom because I wanted to surprise you with an invite to go with me."

"Well maybe it is tradition that the guy asks the girl," he argued.

I looked at Glimmer and Desiree. They were nodding. I turned back to Cato. Lets pretend Marvel told you about prom and you were planning to ask me later. The dance is Friday and plan to ask me Wednesday," I said pushing Cato out of my yard.

_*Wednesday*_

Glimmer, Desiree, Cecelia, Raquel, and I were at my house. We were planning to go prom dress shopping. I didn't know why I was going to go. I was the only girl who didn't have a date yet. Glimmer was going with one of her classmates who I didn't know, Desiree was going with Thresh, Cecelia was asked by Marvel, and Raquel was going with my ex, Will. I didn't care about Raquel and Will going together, even though Will and I did have a committed relationship. Raquel even asked me if I cared if she went with Will. I laughed and told her go ahead. I shook out of my flashback when my doorbell rang. I went to the door. I saw no one but I saw a lilac box on the ground. I picked it up and brought it to the living room. I opened it up. I laughed as I shut the box and pulled out a note. It read, 'Clove, will you go to prom with me? Love Cato' on it. I smiled.

I texted Cato. 'Of course!'

"Well, I have a date," I giggled.

"Great!" Glimmer squeaked as she pulled her phone out and called someone. "Veronica? We're coming now. Alright. Alright. We'll be right over. Bye." She hung up and turned to us. "Let's go. We have to go get our prom dresses. Veronica is waiting." She said turning and opening the door.

"Who's Veronica?" Cecelia and Raquel asked in union.

"Veronica is a fashion consultant. She can look at a person, ask them three simple questions, and match them to the perfect dress. She's the best," Glimmer laughed as she texted someone then told everyone to come outside.

We all followed Glimmer as a sleek black limo pulled up. We all hopped in the back. There was a huge wine red couch against the two walls that didn't have the door against it. There was a huge empty clothes rack. I sat down quietly the whole ride. We pulled up at a huge building. It was a dress shop. We all went inside. Glimmer walked up the the secretary.

"I'm Glimmer. My friends and I have an appointment with Veronica," she said to the secretary.

The secretary pulled a box out and hit a button. She told us to sit on the navy couch. All the girls except me sat on the navy couch. I sat on the yellow couch. I got yelled at.

"Missy! In you are with Veronica, you sit on Veronica's couch, not Selena's!" the secretary barked.

I got up and sat on the armrest of the navy couch. The secretary went back to her work as a brunette with blue eyes entered the room.

"Which of you is Glimmer?" she asked as she fixed her leather jacket.

Glimmer rose her hand and Veronica high-fived her.

"Good call getting me as your consultant," Veronica smiled.

We all got up and followed her. I liked her. Her black leather jacket, her plain grey tee, her dark navy skinny jeans, her grey knee-high boots, her simple side braid, everything. She led us to a little area with a runway. She motioned for us to sit down. We all did. She sat on the runway.

"Alright, who's first?" she asked clapping her hands together.

"Me!" Glimmer yelled.

Veronica and Glimmer went off back into a change room. A few minutes later, Veronica came out of the room and headed to a rack on pink dresses. Before she grabbed one, she looked at us and told us we were free to choose a dress we think fits our style. I was the first one up. I went to a rack of black dresses. I picked a plain black dress that reached the knees. It was plain and slick. I loved it. I was also the first one sitting back down. I hung my dress on the hanger behind the couch. All the girls sat back down as Veronica came out on the runway.

"Are you guys ready to see what I believe is Glimmer's prefect dress?" Veronica asked.

We nodded and Glimmer came out. She was in a pink ball gown. It had pink glitter spaghetti straps. the bodice was covered with beautiful glitter stitching in purple. They skirt was different shades of pink. She looked awesome. This looked like her perfect dress.

"I love it, but what do you guys think?" Glimmer asked.

I was the first to speak up. "I don't think it could be any more perfect for you."

Cecelia and Raquel nodded. They agreed, it was perfect. I could see Glimmer almost crying. Desiree was biting her tongue.

"Desiree, what do you think?" Glimmer asked realizing Desiree was the only one who didn't say it looked perfect on her.

"I think it's amazing, but I think it needs more sparkle. Your name is Glimmer for crying out loud!" Desiree said.

"I can fix that with my personal touch, but you all need your dresses picked first," Veronica giggled. "Now, if you all think it's perfect, who's next?"

I shoved Desiree up. Glimmer went and put on her regular outfit before coming out with a giant white dress bag. Desiree went into the room and shortly after, Veronica came out and grabbed a sunset orange dress off the racks. She went into the room and shortly after, Desiree came out in a slim fit strapless dress. It stayed slim the whole floor-length dress, no puff out. It was simple except rot the woven streak of diamonds that formed a belt. On the bottom edge of the skirt, there was a sort of spider web in yellow that crawled up the skirt to about the knee. It looked amazing on Desiree. It looked perfect on her.

"Perfect!" I said.

Everyone had a smile and was nodding. That was Desiree's dress. It was perfect. She smiled and went and changed back into her regular clothes. Cecelia was up next. She had taken the dress she thought was perfect, but it never even made it into the change room. Veronica picked a dress and as soon as she walked out, I knew it was her perfect dress.

It was a green mermaid style dress with a nice puff out at the knees. It had a fluffy single strap with a spaghetti strap on the other side. The dress had light lime beading work on the bodice. There was also a simple metallic lime belt that was braided together. It was beautiful. Cecelia's perfect dress.

Next was Raquel. Her dress was a light blue fit and flare with a textured skirt. It reached the ground. The top part had lace lining with a glitter design of spikes on the top. It looked almost mechanical. It was perfect for Raquel. Once she changed, I got up to leave. But Glimmer told me I still had to get a dress. I was scared but I went into the change room.

"So, what do you like for a dress?" Veronica asked.

"Dark colors and animal print," I responded.

Veronica's face lit up as I said that. "Tomboy?" she asked.

"Sort of," I said as Veronica ran out of the room.

I sat down. Veronica told me to close my eyes. She put me into the dress and guided me to the runway. I heard gasps as I walked onto the runway. I opened my eyes as I was told to. I saw the girls all crying. I could tell the dress was perfect on their eyes.

"Look in the mirror," Glimmer said wiping a tear.

I turned and saw why all the girls were crying. It was a strapless purple ball gown. The top was beautiful. It was beaded in a beautiful design. The skirt was tiered with each different tier being a different animal print design. The tiers were they same purple as the bodice with the designs being darker of lighter purple. The bodice also was a silver studded edge. This dress was amazing. It was perfect.

Suddenly, Veronica revealed her extra touch. Little silver tiaras with little diamonds. They would look perfect with the dresses. Each tiara was different. I knew one more thing about prom night.

It was going to be perfect.

**There it is. Chapter 15. I am challenging you even more though. There will not be any more chapters until I get three reviews. Just so you know, I have to babysit my cousins this weekend while they're down until Sunday. I may not be able to update all weekend anyways, but my story could be delayed a bit longer until I get three reviews. So anyways, review, favorite and follow!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Sorry for being so stubborn, but I wanted some new reviews. I have a new challenge that will determine the fate of this story at the end of this chapter. Note to reviews: MexWinx96, I'm not having this fight with you! I understand you wouldn't want to be friends with the person, but I made it as Clove can stand Cato. End of discussion. And Fanfictionlover500, You made my day. Honestly, your review made me laugh so hard. I guess you seriously love my book. ****And finally, funkypudding, you need to give me some credit about what's going on about pain and hunger! I've never actually been to heaven so I don't know what actually can happen to people while they are in spirit form. And also I haven't made characters carry grudges because they are stuck with these people forever. If they can't deal with someone, they such it up.**So in my last chapter I started touching on the upcoming prom. I am here to write part two of prom. Right, NOW!

**Disclaimer: I still am not the owner of the Hunger Games. **

Chapter 16 - Prom Part 2

Clove POV (again)

It was the night of night. Cato was coming to pick me up. I had got him a boutonniere. It was white roses. I was pacing back in forth. I was in my dress. Glimmer curled my hair and placed the tiny tiara among my curls perfectly. I has silver and purple eye shadow on and Glimmer forced me to wear fake eyelashes which she also put mascara on. I had on soft pink blush. I also wore a beauty pinkish red lip stain with glitter lip gloss. I put on some six-inch heels with two-inch platforms. They were covered with glitter. I was still pacing. Prom started in an hour and Cato still wasn't here. I fell down on the couch and covered my face with my hands. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I dashed to the door and grabbed Cato's boutonniere on the coffee table. I answered the door and saw Glimmer standing there with her date, I sighed and started to shut the door but Glimmer caught it.

"Clove, where's Cato?" Glimmer asked.

"I don't know. I think her might of given up on the date," I said sitting back on my couch.

"Well," she started. "I have a surprise for you."

She sat down beside me with a present. "I knew I was somewhat forcing you to be at the prom, so I thought this would be a nice thank you."

I took the silver wrapping off and saw a plain black box. I opened the box and saw an amazing silver necklace. It had silver strings of diamonds forming a sort of V shape. It was beautiful. She lifted it out of the box and fastened behind my neck. It complimented the dress perfectly. I looked in a mirror. Glimmer came up behind me and tucked one of my curls behind my ear.

"You look amazing Clove. Cato's so lucky," she whispered.

Glimmer's date, who has been standing by the door in silence, grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear. She nodded and then turned to me.

"We got to go," she said turning to her date.

I noticed she had on a corsage of pink orchids. Her date had a similar style in a boutonniere. I watched as they headed to their car. I went back to pacing. I was worried Cato wasn't going to come. I decided to head to Cato's house. I knew he takes hours to get ready, but this is pushing the boundaries. I opened the door to see Cato about to knock. He looked in aw. I looked down. Even in my six-inch heels, I was nowhere near as tall as him. I looked up at him. Neither of us had said anything. I opened the box containing Cato's boutonniere and pinned it on his black suit jacket. He took out a corsage of white roses and lifted up my left hand to put it on. Of course, Cato being Cato, thought he was putting it on properly. He saw my cast and blushed. I held out my right hand and he put the corsage on my right wrist. He then guided me to his car and opened the passenger door. I sat in and made sure my entire dress was in before I let Cato shut the door. He then went to his side of the vehicle and hopped in. He drove to where the prom was being held. I never knew how beautiful everything was planned to be until I stepped out of the vehicle. The dance was stunning. Even thought it had just started, the prom was packed. And everyone was having an awesome time.

Even the little kids like Rue and her date, Jonah.

"Shall we dance?" Cato asked.

"We shall," I smiled as I pulled Cato onto the dance floor.

We danced the night away until a slow song played. I tried to pull Cato off the dance floor, but he was being stubborn. I eventually gave in and slow danced with him. I looked into his crystal blue eyes. I could see him staring into mine. He leaned in and we kissed.

"Hows about we get Clato back together," he whispered into my hair.

I smiled and I think it said it all. I loved Cato.

The boy who traumatized my childhood.

The boy who I used to sneak attack.

The boy who could lift me off the ground with one arm and no struggle.

The boy with the eyes like crystals.

The boy with the perfect blond hair.

The boy that invaded my mind at the most awkward times.

The boy I couldn't be without.

...

It was nearing the end off prom. It was time to announce the king and queen.

"Attention everyone," Nadia's voice rang through the room. "It's time to announce the king and queen."

I looked at Glimmer and her date. Her was adjusting everything.

Her dress.

Her hair.

Her corsage.

Her date's jacket.

His hair.

His boutonniere.

I looked back at Cato. His arm was around my waist. His full attention was on the stage as a crown and tiara came out for the prom king and queen.

This was going to be interesting.

"Our prom king won by a landslide. And he doesn't even attend our school! Who does this guy thing he is? He thinks he's Cato," Nadia laughed.

Cato looked at me before walking up on the stage. They placed the crown on his mess of blonde hair. I smiled as Nadia lifted up the tiara.

"Our queen also won by a landslide. Her is our own beautiful Clove!" Nadia yelled into the microphone.

I looked in aw at the stage. I walked up on the stage as Nadia placed the tiara on my curls.

Cato grabbed my hand and led me off the stage to the middle of the dance floor. They played a romantic song and Cato and I did our king and queen slow dance. After the prom ended, Cato drove me home. I had never been to a prom, I never wanted to go to a prom, but I went to a prom and loved it. I especially love the one thing I know I'll have forever.

My Cato.

**There. I finished prom. I hope you like it. But now, I'm giving you a serious challenge. I would like to reach 25 reviews. If I don't, the book ends here. You have until Tuesday to keep me writing. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hi people. First of all, congratulations. You kept me writing. I actually got more reviews then I requested, so I got really excited. Can I be honest though? I had this chapter pre-written. Review note! MexWinx96 and funkypudding, if I upset either of you, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. The book is going to be too much longer anyways, but I guess I'll keep writing to a bit. I love you all. You're all amazing. Anyways, I sort of just threw this together while avoiding people in my house. I hope you love it!**

**Disclaimer: I still am not owning the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 17 - Competition

Cato POV

I don't know how, but Clove convinced me to keep our relationship a secret for now. Things were kind of awkward. We couldn't go out in public together on a date, or even to hang out. We couldn't kiss without fear someone will see us. It was really awkward. There was also nothing to do so we sort of just hung out. I was half asleep on my couch when my phone buzzed.

'Anyone up for bowling?' Cecelia posted in the community text group.

Bowling isn't up my alley **(A/N Ha! Unintentional bowling joke!) **but I decided to give it a try. I agreed to go. There were quite a few interested.

Marvel, Raquel, Will, Desiree, Thresh, and Clove.

I read the name of the person who agreed to go right before me over and over again. Clove? She has a broken arm. Why would she want to go bowling. I shook out of my thought as I heard about seven people calling my name. I looked and saw everyone who was going bowling yelling at me. I checked my phone.

'Meet right now' was the last message in the group. I turned bright red and ran outside. I saw everyone waiting. We walked to the main gate, very long walk I might add, and went to the main bowling alley. We went in, rented our shoes and went to start playing.

"How are we going to divide up the teams?" Desiree asked.

"Girls versus boys?" Marvel suggested.

No one argued so we started playing in allies one and two. Girl used one, boys used two. We were partnered up for going turn for turn.

First, Cecelia and Marvel.

Second, Raquel and Will.

Third, Desiree and Thresh.

Finally, Clove and me.

Raquel sat at the electronic score board. She added in everyone's names and which team they were on and set it so the board keeps score.

Cecelia and Marvel hit the lanes. Cecelia bowled a strike while Marvel go a spare. I high-fived Marvel as he came and sat at the boys table. Raquel and Will hit the lanes. They threw at the exact same times and both hit a strike. Desiree and Thresh stepped up.

Speaking of them, I heard they started going out after the prom.

Desiree also got a strike while Thresh cleared the pins with all three turns. It was Clove versus me now. I was trying to focus when I saw Clove go and sit down. I looked at the board. Clove also bowled a strike. I threw the teams first and second gutter ball. The third on cleared all the pins, but I learned the didn't count as a strike.

The pattern continued. The girls all had strikes where us guys were kind of getting worst as the game progressed. At the end of the game, the girls had gotten a perfect team score. They each bowled a perfect 300 game. We were getting ready to leave when a man approached our group and asked to speak to the girls in private. The hesitantly agreed and followed the man to corner of the alley. He asked them a question and we could tell it was something awesome we they all were freaking out and nodding. Once they calmed down, the man game them a card and had them fill out a form. After all that, the girls came back and put their regular shoes on.

"So what was that about?" Marvel asked the girls.

That guy is hosting a huge bowling tournament for talented amateur girl bowlers and he wanted us to register as a team," Clove explained.

Us guys exchanged glances then pulled the girls into a huge hug. That was so great for them.

"Anyways, we actually have to go get team shirts made so we're heading in a different direction. We'll see you later," Cecelia called as the girls headed towards the mall.

Us guys continued walking back to our street talking about out little plan we were cooking up.

_*The day of the Tournament*_

We were all at the alley. Us guys managed to convince everyone on our street to come support the girls. We were all waiting for the competitors to come out. I zoned out until Clove's team came out. Clove was appointed captain because even with a broken arm, she can bowl strikes all game long. The girls came out. They had purple button up shirts with the buttons looking like little rainbow bowling balls. The the front top right side, there was a little pocket while on the left side, same spot, said the girls' name in silver cursive. Only on Clove's it said _Captain Clove_ instead of like on Desiree's which just said _Desiree. _Cecelia's and Raquel's also only said their names On the back of the shirt, It had the same rainbow bowling ball and on the outside, also written in silver cursive, it said _Strike Queens_. Strike over the bowling ball, Queens under. I smiled at the team name. They ARE strike queens. I smiled. I Girls sat at a table with their team name and symbol on it. The rest of the teams came out and sat down at their assigned tables. I looked at saw a huge chart showing the draw. I sort of zoned out but Marvel kicked my ankle to get my attention. He pointed to the front and I noticed an announcer talking.

"Welcome to the talented amateur girls bowling tournament. We have 32 teams competing for our huge trophy. Just so you know, each team has a captain who will get the huge trophy, while we have smaller trophies for her team. Alright, let's get this started," the announcer yelled.

Clove's team was the last added do they were not playing until the end.

...

Clove's team was up to compete. They were called the _Alley Cats_. I snickered at their name. The captains bowl first in the round. Clove walked up to the alley against the other team's captain, Ally. Clove bowled a strike while Ally got a spare. The game kept going until it was done to the final round. Even if the other group bowled a streak of strikes and Clove's team missed entirely, the Alley Cats couldn't win. The team ended up forfeiting. The teams shook hands and went to their seats. The teams, once they are eliminated, still get to keep sitting at their table until the end of the tournament. Clove's team was moving on to compete against the _Bowled Girls_. This was going to be so easy for them.

...

It came down to the final game. Clove's team, The Strike Queens, versus some girl named Elizabeth and her team , The Dolls with Balls. In my mind, that name is really weird and can put an awkward picture in someone's mind. **(A/N I'm sorry if I gave anyone an awkward picture in their mind)** They game was being played later. I decided to go talk to Clove.

"Hey Clove baby," I said.

Clove whipped around smacking me with her ponytail. She hugged me tight once she saw who I was.

"Hey Cato. How do you think I'm playing?" Clove laughed.

I snickered. "Well, you're in the final, so I believe you're doing awesome," I laughed as I picked her up and spun her before setting me down.

She punched my shoulder. She looked behind me and her smile faded. I looked at her weird. She whispered so quietly I could barely hear her.

"Play it cool."

Desiree came and set her arm on Clove's shoulder, but Clove pushed it off. She lifted Clove off the ground just so they were the same height. Clove jumped out of Desiree's arms onto the ground. She hugged the ginger.

"So, what's going on over here?" Desiree asked looking between the two of us.

"Nothing," Clove interjected.

"Just two best friends being best friends," I added.

"Cato, that sounds sketchy. And we all know that I know sketchy," Desiree said scrunching up her nose. "Are you two dating? You can trust me," Desiree stated as she grabbed Clove's shoulder.

I looked at Clove and she nodded. She was Desiree's best friend and I guess she assumes that we can trust her. I took a deep breath.

"Yes, we are dating," I explained whispering just so Desiree and Clove could hear.

"But we want to keep it a secret. Can you keep this secret for now?" Clove added grabbing Desiree's hand and swinging it back and forth with hers.

"I promise. I won't tell anyone," Desiree smiled letting go of Clove's hand and draping her arm over her shoulders.

I smiled. I could trust Desiree if I knew Clove could. Since Clove was so willing to trust Desiree, I guess I could trust her. Just then, the buzzer rang signalling that is was time for the final game. I went back to my seat and watching the teams shake hands. I watched Clove. She started adding in her team's names into the system. Elizabeth had pre-entered her team's names into the system. Elizabeth, Sydney, Dianna, and Torri.

So Clove was against Elizabeth.

Cecelia against Sydney.

Raquel against Dianna.

And Desiree against Torri.

I watched as Clove and Elizabeth hit the lanes. Both girls got strikes. The game went the same way the whole game. The final score was the same. All perfect scores. It came down to a shoot out between Clove and Elizabeth. Each girl threw three bowling balls. Higher score won. Elizabeth got two strikes and a spare. She only got the spare because she stumbled last second. On the first throw, it just tipped the end. The other one hit the rest of the pins down. Elizabeth guided her team back to their table. Elizabeth crossed her arms. You could tell he was unhappy.

"All Clove needs is to hit three strikes and she wins," Glimmer whispered to me as though I didn't know.

I watched carefully. Clove whipped the first two balls right down the middle hitting two strikes.

"One more strike," I heard Marvel whisper to no one in particular.

I watched at Clove lined up her final shot. If she missed, it would go to a final ball. The world almost slowed down as Clove took the throw. It went straight down the middle. She was sitting on her heels watching the ball go down the alley. It hit the center pin and it was a strike. Clove jumped up excited. She won the game. The girls ran up to Clove and hugged her. Cecelia and Raquel lifted Clove onto their shoulders They were overwhelmed with joy. Everyone heard screaming. We looked to Elizabeth. She was freaking out because her team lost because of her error. Her team was attempting to calm her down but it was failing. Finally, a guy, who I assumed was a good friend of Elizabeth's, picked her up over her shoulder and carried her out of the building. Her team sat down calmly. They actually went and hugged the girls and congratulated them. It was time for the award presentation. Clove and her team stood tall and proud on the little stage in front of the allies where they each got a gold medal and the team member were each given their trophies. Clove giant trophy and everyone else received their smaller trophies.

They actually had to have pictures taken. The girls called us down. They all gave us their phones to take a picture. First they posed with Clove on Cecelia and Raquel's shoulders. Desiree was on her knees holding a ball the owner of the alley found. It was rainbow. It matched the girls symbol on the back of their team shirts and their buttons. The girls posed. The alley's owner had taken pictures for the wall of winners. I had Clove's phone. I had taken a picture of the girls. They all looked great. The second picture was of the girls with their arms over each other's shoulders showing the back of their shirts. Desiree pulled her pigtails over her shoulders. Cecelia pulled her braid over her shoulder. Raquel had her hair in a ballerina bun so she didn't have to do anything to get her hair off the back of her shirts. Finally, Clove pulled her hair, which she left untied and curled, over her shoulders. I took a picture of this pose too. The girls did awesome and I think Clove deserved to have these photos that would last for so long.

I was proud of her and so happy of how good they did. Too bad I couldn't kiss Clove to show her how proud of her I was.

**There it is! Chapter 17. You all earned it. Thank you for supporting my story. Please review, favorite and follow.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hey peeps. How's everyone doing? I sort of based the idea of what I was watching on TV. Game shows! I have no idea why I am watching game shows. Anyways, I don't want to really write to much if a note so here is my new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hungers Games, but I do own the game show in the chapter. I also don't own According To You by Orianthi.**

Chapter 18 - I Wanna Be Famous

Glimmer POV

"Clove! Desiree! Cecelia! Raquel!" I screamed as I ran into Clove's backyard.

I knew the girls were celebrating their big bowling win so I knew they were all together. I ran into Clove's backyard and saw no one. Awkward.

"Glimmer! The girls went to the coffee shop!" I heard someone yell.

I looked to Cato's house where I saw Cato and Marvel playing football. I wove before running to the coffee shop. Just as Cato had said, the girls were hanging out at their regular table. I smiled and sat down with them. They stopped their conversation as soon as I sat down. I frowned.

"Don't stop your conversation just because I'm here," I giggled.

"I think we would prefer to stop the conversation with you here," Clove firmly stated.

I smiled anyways. "Well I was going to audition to a game show and I was wondering if you all wanted to come audition with me. Just show up in a outfit that fits who you are." I smiled as I got up. "I'll meet you all by my place at three."

I walked back to my house. I had to get ready. I was going total girly girl. I put on my favorite pink, yellow, and orange floral sundress. I also put on a little magenta overcoat with white glitter bows. I also slipped on some white ballet flaps. I left my natural curls down and flowy. I went all girly. I was just finishing up my makeup when my phone stated ringing. It was Clove.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Coming, I realize I said three and it's 3:15, but auditions are only starting now," I argued.

"Hurry up," Clove said as she hung up.

I finished my lipstick and grabbed my keys and phone. I threw my phone in my pocket as I locked my door. I turned and saw Cecelia's convertible. I ran and hopped in the backseat beside Desiree. We drove to the main hall and took seats outside the main area where the auditions were being held. So many girls came to audition. I looked around when my eyes fell upon my group of friends. Clove went with her typical tomboy look. Desiree looked sneaky, I don't know how she put that into an outfit. Cecelia went with a beach girl look. Raquel went with her smart nerdy look which she looks so adorable in.

...

Our group was the last group to go. I had grabbed Clove's hand by that point.

"Glimmer, I have an idea. Play stupid. Go for the typical dumb blonde girly girl. Ever show needs a stupid blonde girly girl," Clove whispered to me. I knew she was right.

"Next," a worker called.

I stood up and walked in. Time to nail my audition. I stepped up on the stage.

"Name?" the interviewer asked.

I was about to say my name confidentially but then I thought about what Clove told me to do. Play stupid. I turned my voice to stupid girl. "Glimmer."

"Alright Glimmer, what qualifies you to be on our TV show?" the interviewer asked me kind of weirded out.

"Well, I'm totally pretty," I giggled.

"What would be your strategy to avoid being kicked off the show," he asked.

"Well I guess I would make my strategy on the spot," I laughed.

"Alright Glimmer, you can head back stage and we'll be back there once we have finished with the interviews," the interviewer stated.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and walked backstage. I sat on a couch with room for my friends and me.

...

Everyone's interviews were over and the producers were deciding who was going to be famous on TV. Clove turned to me. She was the girl who's interview was after mine.

"Glimmer, you probably will be picked. When I came in, they were still talking about the blonde bimbo that need to be on some TV show," Clove smiled.

I smiled back and pulled her into a hug. They producers all came backstage as we pulled away.

"Alright, we are going to give each of you a card. We will explain the card after," the main producer said as cards were started to be handed out.

Clove, me, Desiree, Cecelia and Raquel all got green card. We saw a few more green card, some yellow card and many red cards.

"Alright, card explanation. If you have a red card, you can go home. You have been rejected. If you have a yellow card, go sit on the stage and we'll been there in a few moments. Green cards, stay where you are."

All the red and yellow card exited. There were eight of left in the room. All five of my crew members plus three other girls. A goth, a shy girl and an overly-peppy cheerleader. So they had those three plus a dumb blonde, a sneaky redhead, a tomboy, a beach bum, and a nerd.

"Alright, you three have been selected to be on the show. Just hang out for now and we're going to talk to the yellow cards. We'll be right back," the head producer said.

The producers left and we all started talking. We went over names. The goth is Leslie, the shy girl is Lana, and the overly peppy girl is Stephania.

"Anyone know what the show is about?" Clove asked.

We heard a melody of people saying no. The producers came back in and pulled up chairs.

"Alright, so be here tomorrow at eight in the morning for the filming of the show. Each of you can bring two friends. Or one, your choice. Just be here at eight, the filming starts a nine but we need you here an hour early for prep.

_*Eight AM, the next morning*_

We were at the studio. Our guest that we all invited were Marvel, Cato, Will, Jonah, Rue, Thresh and my new boyfriend, Judd. They all sat in the front row. We all came and sat a rainbow of jumpsuit with matching runners and head wear. Headbands, bandannas, scrunchies, and more. You had to wear a jumpsuit, the runners, and some head piece. We sat down on the bench as Leslie, Lana, and Stephania walked in. One of the female producers entered the room and handed out jumpsuits with the runners and head pieces. Let me just go over who got each color.

Pink is Stephania's. She picked a scrunchy.

Red is mine. I picked a headband.

Orange is Desiree's. She also picked a headband.

Yellow is Lana's. She took the bandanna.

Green is Cecelia's. Also took a scrunchy.

Blue is Raquel's. As usual, copied Cecelia.

Indigo is Leslie's. Picked a bandanna.

Purple is Clove's. Took a headband and threw the scruchy at the producer's face

The producer led us to the stage and we sat at a booth that matched our jumpsuit. Pushed it too far if you ask me. There was also a second panel that was more like jury stand but with more rows. I sat down as I group of kids in black tee-shirts came out and sat down in the panel. A bunch of other people came and sat in the crowd. It was nine and the camera started rolling. The host came out and started introducing the show.

"Welcome to truth or dare. We have eight competitors and our panel of kid helpers. They are in charge of truths and dares. Lets go over the point system. 10 points for answering a truth, 20 for a dare, and minus 5 for denying a truth and minus 10 for denying a dare. Are you ready because we are. Lets start the show!"

Stephania was up first. She had to select a panelist first.

"I'll pick little Jacy."

A little girl with blond hair and pink ends looked up. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay. Would you ever kiss a guy on the first date?"

"Never on the first date."

Stephania got 10 points for her answer. I was up next. I picked a little boy named Parker. When he asked truth or dare, I decided to push past Stephania.

"Dare," I said as stupidly as possible.

Parker smiled. "I dare you to stage dive into a group on the people in the first row. I got up as the first row got ready to catch me. I trusted the first row and jumped into their arms they held me until I had my feet firmly on the stage. I could tell this game was going to be interesting.

...

It was down the the final three. Clove, Stephania and me. We stood center stage. Only one of us could win. They were doing a recap of moments from this episode from each of us left. I thought the recaps were awesome. It said our status, name and then it showed a clip of one of our moments. I ignored Stephania's but watched mine and Clove's. Mine was showed after Stephania's but before Clove's.

The dumb blonde.

Glimmer.

They showed my scene of my attempt at jumps from the smaller gymnastics uneven bar to the taller one. I grabbed the bar but slipped into the pit of foam cubes. I laughed at my attempt with the entire audience. Clove high-fived me because that probably was my best moment. They then turned to Clove's moment.

The tomboy.

Clove.

They showed Xerxes asking Clove how she broke her arm. She answered with saying her big headed friend attacked her and broke her arm while in a fight.

The audience laughed. Well everyone except Cato who tried to disappear into his seat. The camera zoomed in on Cato, assuming he was Clove's big-headed friend that broke her arm. Clove pumped her fist into the air and everyone laughed. It was time for the final battle to determine who will win the game. It was a talent portion. Stephania did some cheer leading. I decided to do a sand art. They had a camera on the table as I drew a picture of a person. After I was finished, they moved the table and the camera turned to Clove. The stage was cleared off for Stephania and not Clove was up. She was planning to sing as far as I knew. They put a microphone headset on her as she started to sing.

"According to you, I'm stupid. I'm useless. I can't do anything right. According to you, I'm difficult. Hard to please. Forever changing my mind. I'm a mess in a dress. Can't show up on time. Even if it would save my life. According to you. According to you."

The music picked up and Clove started doing her acrobatics to the fast part of the music. Whenever there were negative comments, she stopped dancing and just sang. Whenever there were positive comments she was doing her acrobatics. Everyone went crazy at the end of her routine. She ran off stage and I pulled her into a huge hug.

"Oh my gosh Clove! You were amazing. I didn't know you were that good at singing and acrobatics with a broken arm," I said lifting her off the ground.

"Wait a minute Glimmer. You didn't speak like a dumb blonde right there. You've been faking your character," Stephania pointed out.

I looked shocked for a second before returning to my dumb blonde voice. "What are you talking about?"

"C'mon. Give it up. She's onto us," Clove said elbowing my side.

"Well now she is," I said.

"Wait, you knew about this?" she barked at Clove.

"Well Glimmer is one of my best friends so ya," Clove stated.

"You can be disqualified for knowing Glimmer's character is fake," Stephania smirked. She was going to bust both of us.

"Well how would you know Glimmer's character was fake. You must of been involved!" Clove acted completely shocked.

"I had no idea she was a fake dumb blonde! You both knew and I just figured it out now!"

"Well you were sitting next to Glimmer before her interview so you could very well have been the one to tell her to act stupid!" Clove fought back.

"And here are the competitors," we heard being said from the stage.

We all pasted fake smiles on out face and went out together.

"Are we ready to know who was the favorite who takes home a contract to become famous?" the host smiled.

The audience went crazy. We all smiled bigger as the host screamed the winner's name into the microphone.

"CLOVE!"

I hugged Clove tight before she stepped forward and Stephania and I exited the stage. Clove won and I couldn't be happier for her.

Clove deserved it.

**There is chapter 18. I hope you are liking my story so far. I'm closing my story down slowly and I hope these final few chapters. Please review, favorite and follow my story. I love hearing your input about my story. For now, The Other Katniss Everdeen is out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: Hey everyone. How's everyone doing? I sorry I've been delaying an update but in my town yesterday, there was an all day slow pitch tournament and a strong man competition which I think was awesome. There was also henna and now I have beauty written on my ankle in Japanese. That is going to look so nice at the beach for this upcoming weekend. By the way, I won't be updating or writing this weekend, I'm camping with my family and some family friends. And my dad had a huge list of chores for me to deal with today. By the way, I sort of am blanking with the chapter ideas so the book with be winding down really quickly. Thanks to my readers reviewers, followers, and the people who have favorited my story. Any here is the start of chapter 19 of Heaven for the Fallen Tributes.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Hunger Games! **

Chapter 19 - Stalking

Rue POV

I was sitting cross-legged on my floor playing on my laptop. Nothing eventful was happening. Suddenly, my ring tone starting playing on my phone like crazy. I took this as an opportunity to find my phone. It has been missing for the past week. I found it in the fridge in a bowl of jello that I made a week ago. I pulled it out of the jello and wiped it clean before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rue! t's Jonah. We're all heading over the Will's. He hacked into a system so we can watch what's going on anywhere on earth. We're all heading over there. Come on!"

"I'll be over in not too long. I just need to send my phone to get checked out. I found it in a batch on jello I made a week ago."

I heard Jonah laughing as I hung up. I hit my golf cart and went to Tala. I handed her my phone. She looked at me funny.

"I dropped my phone in some jello I made a week ago. It settled and I just found it," I explained.

Tala laughed but promised my phone would be fixed as soon as possible. She gave me a phone to use until mine is fixed. It had everyone's numbers all preset into the phone. The signature was Rue. I smiled as I sat back down in my cart. I drove to Will's and pulled into the driveway. Jonah was standing on the porch I ran to him and hugged him. We went inside and hopped on the back of the couch behind Clove and Desiree. They looked at us.

"How do you drop your phone in jello and not notice it for a week?" Clove asked.

"Not everyone is a master chef like you!" I argued back.

"In Clove's defense, you don't need to be a master chef to notice when your phone falls into a bowl of jello," Desiree added.

"In Rue's defense," Jonah started. "I have no argument."

"Thanks for the help Jonah," I said patting his back.

"Guys, shut up!" Will barked as he connected the last wire and sat down between Raquel and Cecelia.

We watched Katniss and the guy who carried Prim off Katniss at the reaping in the forest. It was snowy and they were sitting around together.

"I thought Katniss had something going on with Peeta," Cato stated.

"It was probably faked," Clove said shoving a cupcake into Cato's face.

He wiped his face and shut up. We watched as the boy threw a pair of gloves down and claimed he didn't want anything made in the Capital before walking away from Katniss.

"Did he just call Katniss 'Made in the Capital' when she is obviously a district twelve girl?" Glimmer asked.

Everyone laughed. I took this opportunity to slip away. I had an idea. I slipped into the driver side of my golf cart when I noticed Jonah followed me.

"What are you doing?" Jonah asked.

"I'm going to go personally spy on the lucky twelve year old who had someone volunteer for her," I stated.

"Primrose?" Jonah asked.

I nodded and Jonah hopped in the passenger side. He was going to tag along. We drove to Tala.

"Tala, can we go to Earth to spy on Primrose Everdeen?" I asked.

Tala looked at me weirdly and frowned. "Only Guardian Angels are allowed to go to Earth to watch over people. Sorry Rue."

I looked down and faked sad. I leaned into Jonah and covered my face with his shirt. Tala sighed.

"You know what, I'll give you one hour. In one hour, you both are coming back to heaven and you are no longer allowed to Earth," Tala sighed.

I looked at Tala and smiled. She waved her hand over a panel and Jonah and I appeared in district twelve. We were in spirit form. Only Jonah and I could see each other. I smiled at Jonah. We were outside a house in Victor's Village. We walked in and saw a girl about our age with blue eyes and blonde hair pulled back into two braids. We noticed she was either writing or drawing. We walked over to her couch and looked at what she was drawing. I couldn't believe my eyes.

It was a picture of Katniss and me in the games. I was covered with flowers. I realized this was a moment from the Hunger Games. When I watched the games on my TV in heaven, I remember seeing a scene of Katniss covering me with flowers once I died. This was a bit different than what actually happened. My head was on Katniss's lap and she was holding my hand. I was honored Prim had taken the time to draw this. it was beautiful. Suddenly, Prim looked up.

"Thank you Rue," Prim smiled looking up as though she was talking to me.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing like mad. Jonah looked at me like 'Turn your phone off' in a panicked expression. We looked at Prim who seemed to be completely unaware we were sitting beside her and that my phone was ringing. I looked who was calling me. It was the ginger formally know as Desiree. I answered walking up the stairs toward the upstairs room.

"Hey Desiree."

"Don't you hey Desiree me! First of all, you and Jonah just disappeared into thin air and second of all, we are checking up on Primrose and she was drawing you and thanked you."

"Oh, I know!"

"How would you know. Only Will's TV is wired to spy on Ear- you and Jonah are on Earth, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Rue, you aren't allowed to be there unless you are a guardian angel!"

"I know. Tala gave us special permission to be down here for an hour."

"Rue, Rue, Rue. You little trickster! You tricked Tala to let you guys go to Earth, didn't you?"

"Man! You know me so well."

"And I though I was sneaky!"

I hung up. Desiree did have the sneaky tittle but I deserved it. I walked back down stairs where Jonah was still sitting with Prim. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well, I tested it and Prim can't hear a word we say. Otherwise, she's ignoring us," Jonah stated.

Suddenly Katniss walked in and I tried to hide behind Jonah. If anyone could feel me presence, it would be Katniss.

"Hey Prim."

"Hi Katniss," Prim smiled as she closed her sketchbook.

"How are you?" Katniss asked falling beside Prim and covering her eyes.

"Fine, how are you?"

"Well I think Gale hates me now, so I'm awesome!" Katniss said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Jonah and I started rising off the ground up to heaven. I tried to grab onto something but I couldn't grab anything. Jonah finally grabbed my arms and I calmed down. I relaxed and held Jonah. I don't know what to do now. I knew Prim like, loved me. I was important to her. I paced back and forth once I was in my house. I threw myself onto my couch and covered my face with my hands.

Suddenly, someone was pounding on my door. I oped the door and saw Clove and Desiree standing there, arms crossed over their chests.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"How were you allowed on Earth? Only guardian angels are allowed on Earth and the decision isn't being for weeks!" Clove argued.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused by what they are talking about.

They exchanged glances before turning away and having a mini argument before turning back to me.

"Each year, one fallen tribute is selected to be a guardian angel," Desiree explained.

"Except for the 50th games where they had twice as many tributes. They are the only year with two angels," Clove added.

I nodded and answered the question they asked earlier. "I was on Earth because I was inspired by Will showing us what was going on with Katniss, so I decided to check up on Prim," I smiled.

Clove and Desiree lifted me up and walked into my house carrying me. They set me down and I looked at them.

"Rue, you can't just go to Earth. If the council finds out you and Jonah went to Earth without being angels, first of all, Tala will be fired and punished for letting you go to Earth, and you both will be punished and banned from having the possibility to be an angel," Clove and Desiree warned me.

"Thank you for warning me. Now, if you don't mind, I need to make supper," I said going into the kitchen.

I heard Clove and Desiree mumbling to each other. I smiled as I knew neither of them would bust me but I got scared. I texted Desiree.

'Who all knows?'

'Just Clove and me.'

I took a deep breath. Neither of them would tell on Jonah and me so I calmed down. I finished cooking and eating before Jonah came too my place. He was panting. I got him a glass of water and he calmed down.

"Rue, Will knows. He said he going to tell the council if we can't prove we didn't go!" he freaked.

I took a deep breath. I had an idea but I needed help from Jonah. We went out to my golf cart and drove to an animal reserve. We ran to the owner. She along with her daughter were killed in a shooting in district ten. We knew her daughter from a week long camp we went to. We walked up to the owner and, to out luck, her daughter. Renee, her daughter, waved then ran and hugged us. Renee's mom walked up to Renee and tried to pull her away.

"Mom! This is Rue and Jonah, the ones from the camp," Renee laughed as she jumped up and down.

"So you two are they two my daughter doesn't shut up about?" Renee's mom asked with a smile.

"Yes, but we were wondering if we could get you to do something for us," Jonah started.

"Anything!" Renee said.

"We are going to say when we disappeared earlier, we disappeared here to help because we promised we were going to help at the time we disappeared from to the time we reappeared. Can you be our alibi?" I asked tucking my curls behind my ears.

"We can do that," Renee's mom said with a smile. "Bring your friend by anytime. We are more than willing to help friends of my daughter."

We left and went to Will's. He answered the door and leaned against the frame. "Well? Who's your alibi? Where were you?"

"We were helping at an animal reserve," Jonah said crossing his arms.

"Okay," Will said. "Let's go talk to the owner of this reserve."

I drove to the reserve. We pulled up and went inside. We went to Renee's mom's office and knocked on the door. Renee opened the door and hugged us.

"So great to see you guys! Thanks for helping out earlier, you were awesome," Renee giggled.

"Oh, Rue, Jonah, what are you doing back here? Your next volunteer hours are next week," Renee's mom said coming towards the door.

"We actually came to cancel our hours next week. And this is Will. He doesn't believe we were helping out earlier. He thinks we went to Earth!" Jonah laughed.

I laughed as well and Renee and her mom joined us.

"No one except the guardian angels go to Earth. That is ridiculous that would even cross your mind!" Renee's mom laughed.

Will sighed. "I guess long story short, I was wrong. Why don't we go look around at some animals?" Will started off.

We had an alibi and I guess we are getting off smoothly.

**There is chapter 19. I have an idea about how I'm going to close this down and I'll write and update once I get back from my camping weekend. By the way, the guardian angel idea I touched, ya I'm turning that into it's own story. There is one story I want to write before that. It is really custom but relating to the hunger games. I'll write later. Please review, favorite and follow. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Hello anyways I decided to just write the final chapter of Heaven for the Fallen Tributes before I head off for the weekend. Also, Clove's cast came off. Just a note, this chapter will not be too long. Neither will this note. Bye.**

**Disclaimer: I own the Hunger Games? No? Aw. I guess I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 20 - Explore

Clove POV

Well, to celebrate my cast coming off, we decided to go hiking in the mountains we came to a part where Cato and Thresh had to lift everyone up onto the highest part of the path. We decided I would be the first person to get lifted up. I got onto the path and noticed a little lookout behind the trees. I went to the lookout and sat on the bench nearest the valley on hills. I stared at the valley until I heard someone crashing through the leaves. I was ready to jump over the lookout onto a little ledge when I saw fire colored hair with sparkling green eyes pop through the trees.

Desiree!

Of course!

Desiree comes and stands beside me. We look over the valley until everyone else comes onto the lookout. We all stare upon the valley until I speak up.

"We do realize how big heaven is, right? We need to know that no time period can let us completely see everything in heaven. Even once we see everything there currently is, there will be something we missed and a ton of new things to do. There will also be milestones that set us back. We'll probably lose Rue for a while once Prim gets here. And once Katniss and Peeta get here, everything will be turned outside down. Heaven is huge, but I couldn't imagine better people to be in heaven with."

"Why don't we just talk for a bit, get to know each other a bit better before going on," Desiree suggested.

Everyone agreed and we started to sit. I pulled Rue onto my lap and Jonah sat on Marvel's lap. Cato decided to introduce questions.

"Clove, I know you hate pink, but you never told me why. Why do you have the color pink?"

I took a deep breath before answering. "Cephas is the reason I never wear pink. At his reaping, I wore a pink dress he picked for me. After that day, I refused to wear pink ever again."

...

We were walking along after we finished asking questions. Everyone asked and answered one question. We were walking until I picked a little rue flower. I pushed it through her hair and behind her ear. I smoothed it out and it looked perfect. I took a picture on my phone and texted it to Rue's actual phone, which I hope she will be getting back soon. We walked for a while we were at a zip line. They guy asked where we were from and we told him. He set a switch and we started going down the zip line. I went after Cato, Marvel, Thresh, and Desiree. At the end of the line, I realized we were on our street. I head home. Heaven's amazing and full of surprises. To bad we will never be able to see everything it has to offer.

It is just that big of a place.

But I'm so happy that the people I'm stuck with are the people I'm stuck with.

**And that ends Heaven for the Fallen Tributes. I hope you liked my story. Please review and follow my story. I hope you loved it.**


End file.
